


A Hedgehog’s Quest

by MySonicFan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySonicFan/pseuds/MySonicFan
Summary: After the incident that happened with Sonic. Sonic wakes up to find himself at another world instead of his. After he was teleported to the new world, he then finds out he has super powers that came from the base of Eggman. Years later, monsters then start appearing from a portal that was teleported alongside Sonic. Will Sonic ever find his way to get back home?





	1. Chapter 1

*On A An Unknown Planet, The Past* (Everyone Should Know This By Now.)

It was night time on this unknown Planet. Everything was calm and pieceful. The moon shining up at the night sky. Circkets chirping. and no sound of wind. Everything was just pieceful and no sign of any danger. But the pieceful night will soon be runied by the sound of loud sirens coming from nearby tower.

*At The Tower*

The tower's light's started switching the lights on. Soon, a blue Hedgehog started running toward's the base while robots and the base defenses along the base preparing to arm themselves. Moments Later, the defenses began shooting bullets and missiles at the blue Hedgehog but the Hedgehog's speed proves that he's too fast to get hit. The Hedgehog continue's to run as missiles started flying toward's him. The missiles hit the ground causing explosions everywhere and black smoke. But, the blue hedgehog manage to outrun the missiles. Soon after, he jump's on robots and jump's up super high. He then land's and continue's running as bullets kept firing at him. Then, some E-12 Behemoth robots activated and start chasing the Hedgehog around. The Blue Hedgehog saw the robots in front of him but quicky turn's a left. The robot continued to chase him down. During the chase, another robot came threw a wall in front of the Hedgehog. The Hedgehog quickly take's another left turn threw a small door. Soon, the hedgehog quickly escape's the area but soon run's past a spring, activating it and sending him into the air. While at the air, the Hedgehog get's punched by the robot sending him flying.

"Sonic!"

Then, Tails and Amy both arrive at the scene in the Tornado 2 to try to help Sonic. As they are flying past the base defenses, they start shooting at the plane which results in the plane being shot before going flames.

"Tails, the plane's on fire! What are we going to do?" Amy terrified

"We'reee gonna save Sonic!" Tails said

Tails then fire's a missile toward's Sonic. The missile open's up to reveal a Ring. The ring started going toward's Sonic direction. Soon, the ring powers up Sonic as Sonic started charging toward's the base super fast. Sonic then start's destroying the robots including the E-12 Behemoth robots. After that, he then make's his way inside the base. The Tornado 2 then hit's the ground and start's moving closer to a boulder.

"Hang on Amy!"

"We're gonna crash!"

"I know!"

Soon, someone punched threw the boulder destroying it. Tails finally stopped the Tornado 2. Tails look's to see the echidna.

"Knuckles!"

No response from Knuckles.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy said

"Overkill, just like always." Knuckles said

*Inside The Base*

All of the doors of the base started closing and locked.

"Dr Eggman, the facility is in 100% lockdown." Decoe said

"Why does that cursive Sonic also get in my way?" Dr. Eggman said

"He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman. Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do." Cream inside a bubble

"Is that so. Well he's too late to stop me this time. Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible. And once that is done, I can activate that giant portal over there so any monster from other worlds and pour dangerous chemicals on me which allows me to gain an infinite amount of super powers, skills, technique, abilities, etc!" Dr. Eggman said

"But you can't do that."

"Chao Chao."

"That's right, Sonic won't let you get away with this."

"You're wrong Creamy dreamy (Laugther.) He can't stop-"

Then, the wall behind Eggman exploded. Eggman turn's around to see Sonic.

"Sonic!"

"Sonic! Too late!"

Eggman then insert's the last Chaos Emerald into the Energy Amplifier and start's typing's really quicky.

"You'll never stop me now Sonic. Hahaha. All I have to do is to push this little button hahahaha."

"Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it." Sonic said

Just then, an E-13 Guardbot appeared behind of Sonic.

"Why don't you give it a try."

The Guardbot started firing at Sonic. Sonic started running around the room while dodging the bullets.

"Don't let get away Stop him, no matter what." Eggman

Sonic land's in front of the bubble Cream and Chao were trapped in and tne Guardbot started shooting at Sonic but Sonic move's away as the bullets then hit the bubble. It started cracking until it completey broke.

"Run away, Cream!" Sonic said

"O-Okay!" Cream said

Cream and Chao started running away as the robot continued firing at Sonic. Moments later, Sonic land's right in front of the chemicals that were on the table.

"No wait!"

The Robot fired at Sonic but he duck's down as the table broked and all the chemicals fell down and spilled on Sonic.

"Gross, now I need to clean myself after this-"

Sonic was then gettin dizzy.

"I don't f-feel this good." Sonic dizzy

Soon after, Sonic fall's at the floor unconscious with the chemicals all over his body.

"Hahaha, Sleep tight Sonic." Eggman as everything turned black

Sonic The Hedgehog

Chaos Control Freak

*At An Unknown Location*

Sonic was laying on the ground still unconscious. But soon, his eyes started twitching and open's his eyes. He stood up and shook his head around.

"Man, I must of past out or something. Is it because of the chemicals?" Sonic said

Sonic look's to see two lights coming toward's him. He quickly get's up and run's outta the way. He then move's outta the way but another one was coming toward's him. He then move's away but get's in front of another one. But before the truck could hit him, Sonic unexpectly turn's into a cloud of smoke and dashes away from the truck. The truck quickly make's a stop. Sonic then reappear's from a smoke cloud and was shock on what he just did.

"W-What was that I just did right now?" Sonic said

Cars were beeping at Sonic everywhere. He looked around to see lots of buildings as people were stunned at seeing the blue Hedgehog.

"Where am I? And how did I just do that move moments ago? What are they staring at?"

Sonic made a fist as his hand was on fire.

"What the? No, no, no, This can't be happening to me." Sonic said

"What is this? Halloween?"

Then, two police came onto the scene.

"Say they can talk." Sonic said

"What is that thing?"

"Look's like a big Hedgehog."

"A blue Hedgehog?"

"Well whatever it is, we better get it out of here."

The police get closer to Sonic.

"Hey buddy, want to ride with us down to station?"

"Should I call for backup?"

"I have three kitty cats at home, I think I can handle this little fella."

The police officer start's making's noises but Sonic quickly get's stubborn.

"That thing's got an attitude, a bad one."

"Yeah, well he won't get away from me."

The police try's catching Sonic but Sonic side-step's quickly.

"Huh?"

"Why you little..."

"Take it easy, I think we can handle this without getting rough."

"But."

"Sir Doffy, get behind him."

"Right Sarge."

A group of police surrounded Sonic.

"Okay now, when I say the word we're all gonna jump him at once. All right then is everybody ready? Next!"

All police officers all jumped on Sonic at once.

"Okay Sarge, I think I got his leg."

"Got him around the neck Sarge!."

"All right, let's pull him out at the count of three. One... Two... Three."

They all pulled... eachothers legs and arms. Sonic was sitting on top of car yawning. But then get's caught inside a net.

"Don't worry Sarge I got him."

Sonic then start's taking off running with the police garbbing on to the net. A police car stopped in front of Sonic but jump's over it. The police let go of the net.

"Attention all units. Attention all units. A blue hedgehog is headed north on Central Street. Shut down all road leading into the Station Square and set up a roadblock just before the 101."

"I've never seen a blue hedgehog before, have you?"

"Yeah, must be one of them fancy new sports cars from overseas. Hey if we catch it maybe the captain will let us drive it."

"I bet it has one of those cute little hood ornaments that look's like a hedgehog."

The police soon hear a noises. They both looked to see the hedgehog standing on the car..

"I don't know how I got here, but I gotta find a way to get out. Wait, can I use my new power to get a boost?" Sonic said

Sonic put's right hand on the car as it exhaust fumes. Soon after, Sonic launches vertically up in the air.

"Whoa! You could!" Sonic said

Sonic land's back on the road and start's running away. The police car couldn't continue to drive because of Sonic.

"Hey, did you see, what I saw?"

"I think I did but I wish I didn't."

A helicopter started chasing Sonic.

"They were in hot pursuit and git away? Get those clowns even catch a hedgehog?"

"There it is."

The helicopter soon spotted Sonic running.

"Visual contact, subjects headed north on the Central Street extenstion, about a mile and a half from the entrance to 101."

"Roger Delta one, unit three subject is headed your way. Repeat subject is headed your way."

"Don't you worry, this Hedgehog can't under us, around us or through us, we'll stop him."

Sonic soon jump's over the roadblock but will soon notice a new power he has. A pair of digital wings appeared behind Sonic as he start's flying over the roadblock. Soon after, Sonic land's back down safetly and continue's running.

"Whoa! First I can turn into smoke, now I have digital wings?" Sonic said

"Well, he didn't get under us, around us or through us."

"Ah, they're gonna love this down at headquarters. Detla one to base. I'm afraid that roadblock didn't work."

*At The Base*

"No. Don't tell me it got through."

"Okay."

"Bad news."

"Don't worry, I think we've got what it takes to round up our furry little friend. Speed team, get ready to roll."

Minutes Later, the Speed Team all got ready to chase Sonic down.

"What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?"

"It's about 70 degrees and dry as a bone. Light breeze from the West, almost nothing. Road pitted or smooth, nice and smooth."

"Then let's see, given the five groove medium soft."

"Here you go."

All of the cars were now ready to drive. The team then started entering they're vehicles.

"Program gears five and six to freeway speed."

"Great."

"Oh and I filled that secret fuel tank on your car just like you asked me to."

"Good work."

The team then started the engine.

"Gee, they last spotted the subject at Mile 79 on 101 north."

"Roger. All right team, let's move out."

The team then started driving away to try to catch Sonic.

*With Sonic*

Sonic was looking up at the night sky while sitting on top of a lamp post.

"The sky looks the same, so do the stars and the moon. I guess Eggman used chaos control on me only after I was unconscious. I traveled through space, did I travel through time too? Was I the only one here? Are all the others gone? And, how did I get those crazy powers? Was it from the chemicals that spilled all over me?"

Sonic stand's up.

"Well, guess I'll find out soon enough."

Sonic then jump's down the lamppost and land's back on the road. But, hey soon heard sirens and lights coming towards him. The cars then stopped right in front of him.

"Hi there, you're a hard to keep up with."

Sonic was about leave.

"Hey hold on, we don't get such fast company very often. In fact I'm glad you showed up, this place is way too peaceful. Over the last 12 months I've only made one arrest. Some joker get it into his head that he was a hotshot driver on his Formula One car everything. I guess he thought he'd give me a run for my money. But it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up."

Sonic smile's.

"He never had a chance, of course it's our own fault. This town's dull mainly because of us. You see we're the high speed pursuit unit, the S team and I'm the leader of the team. They call me the highway star so even if you think you're the fastest thing around, think again."

The cars started there engines again. Sonic then start's running away as the cars started chasing him.

"Run fast Hedgehog, I want to be the one to catch you."

*Later*

Sonic kept running threw the freeway as the cars were behind him.

"SDA, the S must stand for super slow." Sonic running faster

"It's accelerating, boost your wing angle 20 degrees."

"Roger."

All the cars were surrounding him.

"Well, well, well, it's starting to like the rush hour." Sonic said

All of the cars then moved closer to Sonic.

"Oh no, how will I ever escaped."

Sonic quickly's disapper's.

"Where is he? Did I run him over?"

Sonic then knock's on the window and standing on top of the car.

"Hey you, this is dangerous, it's irresponsible. What happens if kids start trying this?"

"Kids, don't use Formula One race cars to chase Hedgehogs." Sonic breaking the fourth wall (I should've changed it to something else, but I had nothing.)

Sonic then jump's down and continue's running.

"You're not gonna treat the S team like chumps. We'll teach you a lesson, boost all wings point 5 degrees and let's get this guy."

"Roger."

The S team then started going faster.

"Full throttle!"

Then, the S team notice Sonic running backwards.

"What the? How can? It's playing with us, where'd this thing come from? Cheif, you gotta do something."

"Playtime is bow offcially over. Attention all units, open the center line. I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I have no choice, I will not have anybody faster than me on my Highway."

The leader then start's going even faster passing the other cars. Sonic saw the oncoming car and quickly side-steps as the car zoomed pass him leaving him behind.

"The only way he can beat me now, is if he goes super sonic."

Then, Sonic passes the car even faster leaving it behind.

"A Sonic boom! He's moving faster then the speed of sound!"

"Cheif, you're running out of fuel!"

Sonic look's behind smiling but look's in front to see an unfinished overpass. Soon, he run's off toward's the sky. Minutes later, Sonic soaring threw the sky while looking down at the city.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad. At least I know somebody I can have fun with." Sonic said

Then, Sonic completely stop's soaring threw the sky and start's falling toward's the pool.

"Uh oh..."

Sonic try's running mid-air to avoid landing but it wasn't working.

"Come on digital wings, I need you!" Sonic said

No digital wings appered.

"Well... Goodbye..."

Sonic start's falling down to the pool. He then land's in the center of pool making a huge splash. Moments later, Sonic's head popped out lf the water as he was floating.

"What the? Am I... floating?" Sonic said

Sonic then spotted a ladder and start's swimming toward's it. He soon make's it and start's climbing out of the water all wet.

"Well, at least I cleaned myself from the smell of chemicals... Wait, if I had chemicals still, does that mean I put chemicals inside the pool?" Sonic looking at pool

Sonic soon hear's a door open up from an mansion.

"Uh oh."

Sonic quickly run's away from the place.

"And that's how it all started."

*The Present, 20XX*

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog. I been living on this planet for 12 years now. Which means I am now 27 years old. There hasn't been any sign of me returning back to my own planet nor any sign of the others. So which means I was actually the only one that got sent here. Despite having powers, I never get a chance to use them as much as I intended since there isn't as much danger here. I pretty much just do nothing everyday and relax under the sun. I hope one day, I could finally go back to my own planet but for right now, this planet is my home. And no sign of danger anytime soon."

*At The Forest*

Inside the forest was a giant portal laying down on the ground turned on. Seconds later, monsters from other worlds started coming out of the portal.


	2. Danger In The City

*In The Forest, Night Time*

The giant portal was laying down on the ground, still activated. Soon after, three beast arms came out of the portal and started coming out of the portal. The creature had black fur, bony spikes on their backs and arms, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier. and black smoke to emanate their bodies. The three beast then roared out loud as it was heard everywhere.

*The Next Day, Sonic's Home*

Sonic was laying down on his couch watching TV and changing channels.

"Just like any other day." Sonic said

Sonic then switches to the news channel.

"In other news, there have been reports of strange roars coming from around the city. The 1st reports came from last night as people heard threw the night sky. It's unknown what's causing the starnge roars. The police is currently under investigation and we will continue this developing once we get more information. For everyones safety, please lock your doors and windows in case something happens."The Female New Reporter said

Sonic turn's off the TV and get's up from the couch.

"That's odd. I never expect these things to happen in this pieceful place." Sonic said

*Later*

Sonic was walking around the city thinking about those noises that the news was talking about.

"What noises are they talking about? If it was heard around the city. Then it sould've woked me up." Sonic thought

Sonic then saw police cars and helicopters going somewhere as fast a they can.

"What's going on? I better take a look." Sonic said

Sonic then start's following the police cars and helicopters to where they were heading too.

*At The Location*

Sonic soon make's it to where the police and helicopters. What he saw was shocking. He saw several dead bodies laying down on the ground with blood and scratches around there body. Not only that, but the concrete of the road was destroyed as well. Police tape was put around so nobody but police can't enter. People were shocked to see the scene, especially Sonic.

"W-Who would've done all this?" Sonic said

News station then started coming to the scene.

Sonic walk's closer to the scene to get better look. But then, he trip's on something and fall's to the ground.

"Ow!"

Sonic look's behind and see's a claw that was covered in blood. He stand's up and grab's the claw.

"A claw, huh? Did the police notice this?" Sonic said

Sonic start's walking away with the claw but soon his stomach start's growling.

"Man, I haven't ate anything yet. Maybe I go eat at a restraunt." Sonic said

*At The Restraunt*

Sonic was looking at the menu that was on the table and had the claw laying down on the table.

"Hmmm, what should I get to eat." Sonic said

"May I take your order sir?"

Sonic look's and see's a female waitress in front of him.

"Um, I'll get 1 cheeseburger, 2 chili dogs, large fries and a drink." Sonic telling the waitress what he wants

"Will that be all?" The female waitress writing down everything

"Yes, that will be all." Sonic said

"Ok, your food will be ready soon." The female waitress said

The female waitress soon walk's away with the menu. Sonic then look's at the claw that was stain in blood.

"Where did this claw came from? Did it actually come from sort of monster or did someone just buy a replica and use it to stab someone or something. If it did come from a beast, does that mean there could be more out there, waiting to attack?" Sonic said

Sonic look's outside the window.

"If I don't do something about this situation. More people will be killed by these unknown creatures." Sonic thought

Minutes later, his food was brought to his table by the same female waitress.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your meal." The Female Waitress said

The Female Waitress was about to leave but Sonic stop's her.

"Hey ma'am, can I talk with you for second. I promise it will be quick." Sonic said

"Um, sure. What is it you want to talk about?" The Female Waitress sitting across Sonic's table

"Well, does this remind you of anything?" Sonic showing her the claw

"*Gasp* It can't be! It's a claw that came from a monster I saw last night." The Female Waitress said

"Care to explain?" Sonic said

"Well, it happened last night."

*FlashBack*

"I remember I was walking back home from work when I heard sounds of screaming coming from the distance."

The Female Waitress get's curious of the loud screams and start's walking where the loud screams were coming from.

"As I was walking where the screams were coming from. I then heard noises of chewing and crunchy noises not to far from where I was at."

"How were you able you to hear those noises if you weren't close." Sonic said

"It's during the hours of when the road is pretty much empty and your able to hear echos coming from that direction."

"I see."

"Anyway, I then started running toward's where the crunchy noises were coming from. Minutes later, I then spotted them. Three monsters that were eating people alive."

"How did the monsters looked like and how many were there when you saw them?" Sonic said

"I remember them having black fur, bones on their arms and backs, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing."

*End Of FlashBack*

"I see, thanks for telling everything. But before you could back-"

"What are you doing Sasha? Get back to work!" The manager said

"Oh sorry, I really need to get back working." The Female Waitress said

"Wait, before you go. Do you know exactly where they came from?" Sonic said

"No, but I did heard rumors this morning that those monsters appered at forest not to far from the city." The Female Waitress said

"Sasha!"

"Sorry, I'll see you later!"

The Female Waitress walk's away from Sonic's table.

"The forest, eh? Look's like I'll be visiting the forest tonight. But first, it's eating time." Sonic said

Sonic then start's eating his food.

*Sonic's Home, Few Hours Later*

Sonic was getting ready to go to the forest to find out if the rumors are ture or not.

"Well, guess this won't be like any other night." Sonic said

Sonic grab's a flashlight and the claw ready to go.

"Look's like it's gonna be a interesting night." Sonic said

Sonic open's the door and start's walking out. He closes the door behind him as he start's running to the forest.

*At The Forest, Night Time*

Sonic was walking threw the dark forest with his flash light looking for the monsters that the waitress heard rumors about.

"Man, this harder then I thought. Just walking threw the forest alone with just a flash light." Sonic said

Just then, he heard sounds of stick trees getting stepped on in his right side.

"What is that?" Sonic whisper's

Sonic look's at the direction to see two red glowing eyes staring at him.

"Found you."

Sonic start's walking closer to the noises of the stick trees getting crushed. Soon after, he point's his flash light in front of him, just to see a rabbit staring at him. The rabbit start's running back inside the hole.

"Oh, It's just a rabbit. Well... all that build-up for nothing." Sonic said

Sonic continue's walking threw the forest. As soon as he started walking again, a pair of two glowing red eyes appered in the other direction.

*Several Minutes*

Sonic continued walking threw the forest but hasn't spotted anything yet.

"Man, to be honest. I think I'm just wasting my time here. I haven't spotted anyting yet. No sign of those monsters. Anything. Well, I gues I'll just be heading hom-"

Sonic soon trip's and fall's down at the ground.

"That's the second time I trip today." Sonic getting back up

Sonic point's his flash light on the ground and spotted another claw that was slammed into the ground.

"Another one?" Sonic grabbing the claw

Sonic put's the other claw that was covered in blood stain closer to the one that he found and compared the two claws. The two claws were the same size, height, sharp at the tip and came from a monster.

"Could this mean the rumors we true?" Sonic said

Sonic point's his flash light at the ground again and spotted foot prints that lead somewhere threw the deep forest.

"A trail, huh?" Sonic said

Sonic then start's following the foot prints that leading somewhere.

*Few Minutes Later*

Sonic was still following the foot prints threw the dark forest.

"How long does this go on?" Sonic said

Then, his flash light started flickering on and off.

"Uh oh... the batterys are dying, I have go faster." Sonic said

Sonic then start's running. But before he could, he heard behind him. He then point's his flash light behind but didn't spot anything.

"That's weird. I'm pretty sure I heard noises coming from behind."

Then, a pair of red eyes appered behind Sonic. Sonic slowly look's back and see's the two glowing red eyes staring at him. He point's his flash light and his eyes widen as he saw what he came for. The beast.

"No way! It can't be real." Sonic shocked

"I remember them having black fur, bones on their arms and backs, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing."

"No way! It's actually

The beats roars at Sonic.

*At The Unknown Planet*

Inside Tails workshop, Amy was looking at a photo of Sonic crying a lot while Tails was working on the Tornado 2.

"Come on Amy, it's been 12 years already and he isn't gonna come back. You gotta get over it already." Tails said

"B-But... I miss him! Please come back Sonic!" Amy crying

"*Sigh* Look Amy, sometimes... you have to let things go, no matter how hard it is. Like Sonic, he's been gone for 12 years now and there's nothing we can do about it. If I build a machine to bring him back, he won't look the same anymore. He will be more mature and continue with his life alone." Tails said

"*Sniff* I thought you might say that." Amy said

"..."

"But, do you think he still remembers us?" Amy said

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Tails said

Amy look's at the photo of Sonic.

"Sonic, I hope your safe and will back soon."

*Back With Sonic*

The giant monster stand's up on two legs and roar's at Sonic.

"Well then, If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." Sonic said

The monster and Sonic started charging towards each other. The monster swing's it's claws at Sonic but Sonic quickly roll's under the attack. He then punches it's leg breaking it. The monster roar's out loud and punches Sonic but block's it.

"Nice try." Sonic said

Sonic back flips away from the monster and summon's the Ember Celica gauntlets. The gauntlets covered Sonic's forearms and hands. It also had a golden color while the shells inside were red and orange.

"Whoa! I never knew I could summon weapons." Sonic said

Sonic start's firing at the monster. The bullets hit the monster causing an explosion. The monster roared at him and start's charging at him. The monster lunges at Sonic with it's claw but Sonic grab's it's arm.

"I don't think so." Sonic pushing the monster back and firing a shot at it

Sonic jump's at try's to punch it but the monster throw's him away. Sonic land's and run's toward's the monster. He slide's under between the monster's leg and start's firing at it from behind. He then run's toward's it and punches it face twice. It try's swinging it's claws at him but grab's it, turn's around and punches it face again. The monster try's swinging it's claws at Sonic with the under hand but Sonic slide's under the attack. It then try's swinging again but Sonic slides under it again. The monster turn's around and try's to swing at him once again but Sonic jump's and roundhouse kick's it's face. The monster try's swinging both hands at him but fire's back away from the attack.

"Look's like I need more power." Sonic said

Sonic closes his eyes as his spikey hair started glowing and fire started appearing around his spikey hair. He then open's his eyes to show his eyes turned from green to red and fire started bursting out of his eyes. Soon after, Sonic then start's charging at the monster. The monster throw's a punch while Sonic throw's a punch as well. The two then punch each others fist causing a big shock wave. Sonic's punch caused the monster's arm to break. Soon after, the monster faded away out of existence. After that, Sonic land's back down at the ground as his haired stopped glowing and fire stopped while his Ember Celica gauntlets diappered from his arm.

"Awww, I expect more from that fight. Anyway, one down, two to go." Sonic said

Sonic grab's the flash light that was on the ground and continue's walking. But then, another monster started charging toward's him from behind. The monster lunges at Sonic about to attack him until Sonic turn's around and launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand.

"Consecutive Normal Punches." Sonic said

Soon, the monster then start's glowing red from the punches from Sonic till finally, the monster exploded as blood and pieces of the monster started at the ground around Sonic.

"Two down, one to go." Sonic said

Sonic turn's around and continue's walking threw the forest to look for the last monster.

*10 Minutes Later*

Sonic was still walking threw the forest with the flash light suprising still on.

"Where can the last one be? Ten minutes have pass and I haven't spotted anything yet." Sonic said

Just then, Sonic heard roaring noises getting closer and closer.

"Here it comes!" Sonic said

Sonic get's ready to fight. Seconds later, the monster appeared and was charging at Sonic.

"Let's finish this." Sonic said

Sonic summon's the Ōkami sword. The monster attack's Sonic but Sonic quickly counters it and swing's his sword across the monster, killing it instantly.

"Three down, none left." Sonic said

The Ōkami sword disappeared from his hand as he finally killed all the monsters.

"Although I took down all of them. I have a feeling that this isn't the last time I'll be seeing more monsters." Sonic said

Soon after, Sonic heard police sirens coming from the distances.

"Well, I guess I'll call it a night." Sonic said

Sonic start's running away to the other direction of the forest.

*The Next Day, The Restraunt*

Sonic was looking at the menu on what to order.

"May I take your order sir?"

Sonic look's and see's the same female waitress that he saw yesterday.

"I'll have the same thing from yesterday." Sonic said

"Ok, then... Hey, did you see the news?"

"No, what's happening?"

"Last night, the police found the monsters dead inside the forest. It's unknown who killed them but we do know that who ever it was. That person saved everyone from great danger." The Female Waitress

"Wow... who can that person be?" Sonic rubbing his back

"I'm not sure. But I greatly appreciate that person for saving millions of lives."

"Well, I also appreciate that person as well." Sonic said

"Yea, anyway, your food will be ready in a few minutes." The Female Waitress walkinh away

"Okay!"

Sonic then look's out the window.

"This is not last time I'll be seeing more monsters. This is just the beginning." Sonic thought

*At The Unknown Planet, Dr. Eggman's Base*

At the base, Eggman was working on remaking the chemicals that spilled all over Sonic and gave him powers.

"Once these are done, I will put these in my latest inventions and it will also have powers like Sonic. Who can't do anything about it since he's gone." Eggman said

"Dr Eggman, I just some great news!" Decoe said

"Hmmm, tell me it then." Eggman said

"I just found out that Sonic is still alive!" Decoe

"What?! Sonic is still alive?" Eggman saod

"Yep."

"How?!"

"I saw the news today that somone in an unknown planet killed three monsters all be themselves." Decoe said

"So the portal teleported with Sonic, eh? No matter, that portal will give me some time to finish these chemicals and finish the robot. And once those are done, I'm going to visit Sonic at the unknown planet." Eggman said

Eggman start's laughing.

To...Be...Continue...

*Back At Sonic's Planet*

It was pieceful around the city and everyone was enjoying there day. Everything was pieceful until the ground started shaking. Like an earthquake. Soon then, numerous tentacles started appering out of the ground as people started running away for there life.


	3. The Beast From The Future

*At The City*

It was pieceful at the city and everyone was enjoying there day as usual. Everything was calm and pieceful until the ground started shaking violently. Everyone started panicing as people came running out of there homes, people ducking on the ground, children crying and more. During the shaking, numerous tentacles started appearing out of the ground and grew taller and taller. The shaking then stop's as everyone saw buildings destroyed, the ground all destroyed and cracked, children crying, and tentacles that were as tall as a tall building.

*Sonic's Home*

Sonic was sleeping on the couch piecefully. But soon, another earthquake started happening again which cause to Sonic to wake up and fall down from the couch.

"What's going on?" Sonic rubbing his eyes

Sonic then saw his house shaking violently as everything started falling down to the ground.

"An earthquake, eh?" Sonic said

The earthquake finally stop's as everything stopped moving around.

"That earthquake was unexpected." Sonic said

Sonic turn's on the tv to see the news.

"Breaking News, a series of big earthquakes have been happening for the past hour and it's unknown why massive earthquakes are happening every minute." The News Reporter said

"I been sleeping threw a ton of earthquakes? Man, I'm a hevay sleeper." Sonic said

"During these earthquakes. Tentacles started appearing out of the ground around the city and there as tall as a tall building. It's still unknown what's causing this strange phenomena. If you spot a tentacle around the city, do not attempt to walk closer to it, everyone should be far away at all cause. The military is under going investigation on this dangerous situation."

Sonic looked out the window and saw the clear sky covered with black smoke.

"Something tells me that something big will come soon." Sonic said

*At The City*

Sonic was walking around the city. He saw buildings destroyed, buildings on fire, children crying, people taken to hospital by ambulance.

"Man, look at the destruction by the earthquakes." Sonic said

Sonic then spotted a tentacles from the distance.

"Look's like I found one." Sonic said

Sonic start's running toward's the tentacle. Seconds later, he soon make's and saw the tentacle was blocked by police tape and police cars were blocking off the area so one could pass.

"Man, that is tall!" Sonic looking up at tentacle

Soon after, another earthquake started happening as another tentacle started appearing out of the ground.

"Another one!" Sonic said

"Everyone, move away from the tentcale immediately! If you don't follow the orders, you will be arrested." The police shouted with the mic

Everyone soon started running away from the tentcale. Sonic was just standing there looking at the tentacle.

"Hey you, you better get your legs moving or we will arrest you!" The police said to Sonic

"Fine." Sonic said

Sonic soon walked away from the scene.

"Does this have to do with the monsters I took down a few days ago?" Sonic said

*At The Restaurant*

Sonic was sitting down alone thinking on why there is giant tentacles appearing out of the ground.

"What is causing these tentacles to go wild and cause massive damage?" Sonic thought

"Sir, may I ask you to follow us?"

Sonic look's and see's Sasha and her manager.

"Um, sure..." Sonic said

Sonic get's up from his seat and start's following Sasha and the manager.

*Inside The Manager's Room*

The manager started typing a website onto the computer.

"Why did you call me? I don't work here." Sonic said

"Cause were the only one that can trust you." The manager said

"I see."

"Here it is, the website."

The manager give's the computer to Sonic. Sonic take's a look of it.

"The... Black... Beast?" Sonic said

"Read it."

"The Black Beast is a mass of magic element shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes. It was described as a colossal mass of solidfied darkness, a shadow monster with eight heads, red eyes, and a torso of size far surpassing it heads. The repulsive, red, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wirings of a device and at same time, natural like blood vessels."

"Keep reading." The manager said

"Hold up, I'm on it." Sonic said

"The Black Beast was created by people during the... Prime Field War? It didn't discriminate between friend and foe, and devoured everything it could. Man, which ever world this Black Beast came from, I would never want to visit it. Anyway, thus the world had ended, however, this was in accordance with humanity's plan, as all they needed was to win. As lomg as they could obtain the Blue? And complete the Takamagahara system, they would be able to "rebuild" everything and prevent the creation of Prime Fields, while still having the "power of god" in their grasp... Man, that was a lot of reading." Sonic said

"Does it say when it should've appered?" Sasha said

"It say's, the Black Beast is expected to appeared on January 1, 2100. That's probably the year it's supposed to appeared at it's original world. But many worlds are different and the years are different as well, so the Black Beast may have appeared already." Sonic said

"Is there any way to destroyed it if it does appear here?" The manager said

"The Black Beast itself is invulnerable to almost everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its hide. It owes this invincibility to the fact that it exists outside of reason, and can only be harmed by magic, sorcery, and the various forms of Magic Formulas, such as the Arch-Enemy Event Weapons. The Beast can also be harmed by those physically outside of reason, like ... Even when the Beast was attacked by the Six Heroes? And a multitude of different Magic Formula users, such as ... it was still able to stand up to the abuse and proved to be an immensely powerful figure. So in a nutshell, nothing can kill it." Sonic said

The manager and Sasha both looked at each other worried.

"Oh wait, there's more. The Beast is capable of semi-liguidating itself into a mist form and entering the earth in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object such colossal size and mass. The ability is also possessed by its remains. Its sheer size and mass allows it to level the battlefield by simply slamming its gigantic necks into the ground. Its roar can shake the earth and its presence alone can paralyze even the greatest of warriors. It is capable of regenerating itself and survive wounds as severe as a giant hole in its abdomen or severed head." Sonic reading the rest

"What are we gonna do? It said that nothig can kill it!" Sasha said

"Well, we must enjoy our final moments here." The manager said

Sonic put's the computer on the table and start's walking away. He open's the door and leave's the room without saying a single word to no one.

"Why did he leave so quick?" The manager said

*Night Time*

Sonic was standing on top of a roof looking down at the city that was destroyed. He saw tentacles around the city as well.

"Any minute now." Sonic said

Then soon after, all the tentacles started going back down inside the holes they appeared from.

"Here it comes." Sonic said

Seconds later, a massive earthquake started as everything started shaking. He saw buildings collapsing from the distance as something started coming our from the earth.

"It's here." Sonic said

Sonic saw the heads of the Beasts coming out of the earth and into the surface. The Beasts has finally appeared Everyone on the streets were panicing and started running away.

"Let's do this!" Sonic said

Sonic was about to jump off the building until he saw Jets flying pass him.

"Wait!"

The Jets started firing missiles at the Black Beast. The missiles hit the Black Beat but the Black Beast didn't take damage.

"Not even missiles can't hurt it." Sonic said

Another Jet started firing at the Black Beast but it didn't cause any damage to the Black Beast. Then, the Black Beat chomps one of Jets and eat's it, along with the person inside the Jet.

"Man, that was brutal." Sonic said

Sonic then heard loud boom noises on at the ground. He look's down to see tanks firing at the Black Beast.

"Something tells me that this won't end well." Sonic said

The tanks kept firing rockets at the Black Beast but didn't do damage to it. Sonic then notice the heads extending up.

"Oh no."

Moments later, The beast slams all 8 necks at the ground destroying all tanks and causing a shock wave as well. The shock wave was so powerful, more buildings collapsed, Jets were blown away from the shock wave, and cause Sonic to fall back. The Black Beast roars out loud causing everything to shake.

"It's time I finish this Beast, once in for all!" Sonic getting back up and making a fist

Seconds later, seven Chaos Emeralds entered the earth's atmosphere. The seven Chaos Emeralds flew pass the Black Beast and towards Sonic. Moments later, the Chaos Emeralds started spinning around Sonic and closes his eyes. Soon after, he start's transforming.

*Open Your Heart By Crush 40 Play's In The Background*

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screaming out his lungs

Sonic start's glowing white and a huge beam of light appeared on top of the building. The Black Beat roared at the direction of beam of light. Moments later, the ground started shaking violently and powerful wind started blowing every object away. Then, the beam faded away as Sonic trandformed into Super Sonic. He open's his eyes as they were now red instead of green.

"Let's finish this." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic then start's flying toward's the Black Beast. The Black Beast saw Super Sonic getting closer and closer. The Black Beast roared at Sonic super loud.

"You think you could stop me?" Super Sonic said

Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and rockets at high speed. Super Sonic then go's threw one of the Black Beasts necks, ripping one of the heads off.

"Invulnerable to anything, eh? I don't think so." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic turn's around and charges toward's the Black Beast, now with seven heads. The Black Beast look's at Super Sonic. One of the heads tried slamming their long necks at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic dodges it and rip's the neck off by Spin Dashing threw it.

"Six more to go." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic look's up to see the Black Beast looking down at him. Super Sonic homing attacks to the closest head and rip's it off the body.

"Five more to go. I need to finish this as quick as possible." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic summon's his sword called the Excalibur.

"Let's end this!" Super Sonic said

Super Sonic homing attack's threw two necks of the Black Beast with the Excalibur.

"Three more to go." Super Sonic said

Soon after, one of the Black Beast heads eat's Super Sonic alive and swallow's him.

"Look, I suggest you don't eat me. I'm not a tasteful meal." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic soon punches threw the neck of the head of the beast. He then start's opening the neck with his two bare hands.

"Sorry, but I need to finish you off." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic jump's out and cut's the head off with his Excalibur.

"Two more to go!"

Super Sonic notice something inside the earth. He saw something glowing red.

"Is that the heart? Time to take a look." Super Sonic said

Super Sonic fly's inside the Earth and stab's the glowing object inside the Black Beast. Seconds later, the Beast roared in pain as it started fading away, along side the heads that were cut off. Soon, the Black Beast disappered outta existence. Super Sonic fly's back to the surface and land's the ground. He then transform's back to normal.

"Six Heroes? This Beast was now defeated by hero. Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said

Sonic look's around to see the whole city destroyed and going up in flames.

"Oops, I almost forgot." Sonic said

Sonic snap's his finger as everything started going back to normal. Minutes later, the whole city was now back to normal. The buildings were all fixed, no fires going up in flames, the ground all fixed and not destroyed, etc.

"Feel's like nothing ever happened." Sonic said

Sonic soon heared clapping noises around him. He look's around to find the person who was clapping.

"Show yourself! Don't make me attack like I did to the beasts." Sonic said

He soon heared more clapping.

"What's happening?" Sonic whispered

Then, a group of people circled around Sonic. They all clapped, whistled, and cheered at Sonic.

"You showed that Beast who's boss!" A person said

"You saved everyone!" Another person said

"Thank you! Your a real hero!" A child said

"That was the most awesome battle I ever seen!"

Sonic smiled as he was getting a lot of support from the people.

"Hey you!"

Sonic looked and saw two police officers walking towards him.

"Oh no."

Soon, the police officers grabbed both Sonic's arms.

"Well, this is it. Behind bars." Sonic whisper's

But then, The police officers both put Sonic on top of their shoulders.

"Cheers for this Blue guy for saving us all!" The Police Officer shouted

More people joined as they all started cheering for Sonic.

"What's your name kid?" The Police Officer said

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said

"Everyone, give Sonic a round of applause!"

Everyone started cheering louder for Sonic's victory. Then, somewhere in the crowd was standing still wearing a sweater and covering there face with the hood.

"I finally found you." The person said

The person then walk's away from the crowd as they continued to cheer for Sonic.

*The Next Day*

Sonic was sitting on his couch watching TV while eating a chilli dog.

"What a good day to relax after a battle." Sonic said

Then, his door started knocking.

"Who is it?" Sonic shouted

Sonic didn't get a response.

"I wonder who's at the door?" Sonic getting up from the couch

Sonic walk's up to the door and open's it. But when he opened it, he didn't see no one.

"What the?"

Sonic look's down and see's a envelope on the ground.

"An envelope?" Sonic picking the envelope up

Sonic open's the envelope and take's out the letter and start's reading it.

"Dear Sonic, you did an amazing job defeating the Beast from destorying the world. You risk your life to protect others. Anyway, I want you to visit my place so we can have a chat about your strentgh."

"Why does this person want to talk about my strentgh?"

"I really want to know your secret on how did you get that strong. Here's my address. ..."

Sonic finishes reading the letter and put's the letter back insdie the envelope.

"Something tell's me that this won't go well." Sonic said

*At The Unknown World, Tails Workshop*

Tails finishes working on the Tornado 2, which took him a few weeks to do.

"Now that the Tornado 2 is done. I can finally test this out." Tails said

Tails get's on the Tornado 2 and start's it's engine. The engine was running normal.

"Alright!"

Tails turn's off the engine and get's off the plane.

"Since this finish. What can I do next?" Tails said

Tails look's at the photo of Sonic on the counter. Tails kept looking at it until he had an idea.

"I know what to do next! I'll bring back Sonic by building a remote that can open a portal to where Sonic is at." Tails said

*Eggman's Base*

Eggman was still working on the chemicals while his robot minions were working on the robot.

"How is the robot?" Eggman said

"The legs are now completed. We just need the arms, head, and the stomach." Decoe said

"Perfect. Once that is finish, I will give Sonic a visit and show him who is stronger. Hahaha!"

"But it might take few more months before it can be fully use." Decoe said

"What!? Then work faster!" Eggman said

"Um... got it Dr. Eggman."


	4. The Crazy Scientist

*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*

Sonic was sitting on his couch watching TV while eating a chilli dog.

"What a good to relax after a great battle." Sonic said

Thedn, his door started knocking.

"Who is it?" Sonic shouted

Sonic didn't get a response.

"I wonder who's at the door?" Sonic getting up from the couch

Sonic walk's up to the door and open's it. But when he opened it, he didn't see no one.

"What the?"

Sonic look's down and see's a envelope on the ground.

"An envelope?" Sonic picking the envelope up

Sonic open's the evnvelope and take's out the letter and start's reading it.

"Dear Sonic, you did an amazing job defeating the Beast from destorying the world. You risk your life to protect others. I am thankful for your bravery. Anyway, I want you to visit my place so we can have a chat about your strentgh."

"Why does this person want to talk about my strentgh?"

"I really want to know your secret on how did you get that strong. Here's my location, you can visit anytime whenever you have time."

"Something tell's me that this person want's something from me." Sonic said

*Two Days Later*

Sonic was running threw the desert, far away from the city. He was looking at the envelope on his hand that had the address of the person that wanted to meet him.

"It would of been easier if this person lived in the City." Sonic said

Sonic continued running for about two minutes. Soon after, he saw a building in the distance.

"There it is!" Sonic said

Sonic start's running faster toward's the building to get there faster.

*Moments Later*

Sonic make's it to the building in just seconds.

"Well, I made it. This is the location the person told me where he lives." Sonic said

Sonic knocks on the door of the house to see if somebody was in the house.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sonic knocking

No one answered.

"Hello?"

Sonic continues knocking but still. No one answered nor opened the door.

"What a bummer. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow. Sonic said

Sonic turn's around And was about to walk away until suddenly behind him, the door open's. Sonic look's back to see the door opening.

"Welcome Sonic!" A voice said inside the house

"Ummm... Hello?"

"It's great to finally meet you. Please, come on in."

"S-Sure..."

Sonic turn's around and start's walking inside the house and closing the door behind.

*Inside The House*

Sonic was standing still while looking around the house.

"This house seems pretty nice." Sonic looking around

"Why thank you." The voice said

Sonic look's and see's a figure standing in the dark.

"Ummm, who are you?" Sonic said

"I'm glad you asked."

The figure appeared outta of the dark. It was a beautiful female wearing scientist clothes, has long black hair, black eyes, beautiful body and skin tone (Just like Asuna Yuuki.)

"So your the one who sent that envelope, weren't you?" Sonic said

"Of course."

"Well, nice to meet you then. My name is Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic introducing himself

"Nice to meet you Sonic. My name Celica. I'm looking forward to knowing you a little bit more." Celica introducing herself

"Y-Yea sure..."

"Now then, should we get started?" Celica said

"Um, what are you going to do to me?" Sonic said

"Please, follow me." Celica walking

"O-Okay." Sonic following her

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sonic thought

*Underneath The House*

Celica opened the door to a room underneath her home.

"Welcome to my secience lab." Celica said

"Whoa, this place look's nice." Sonic entering the science lab

"Does anyone know this?" Sonic thought

"So, what are we doing here? Are you going to use me as your test monkey?" Sonic said

"No, no, no, why would I do that? I wanted to show you something." Celica said

"What do you have this time?"

Minutes Later, Sonic and Celica were inside a room that had weights that were WAY more heavy then normal weights. A treadmill that could go up to speeds pass infinite. And many more.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Sonic looking around

"I knew you will like it. So shall we get started?" Celica said

"I love too." Sonic said

"Ok then, what do you want to start with?" Celica said

"I'll start with the weights." Sonic walking toward's the weights

"Ok then." Celica grabbing a clipboard, paper, and a pencil

Sonic garb's the weight with both hands.

"Ready?" Celica said

"Let's do this!" Sonic said

Sonic bring's the weights up over him.

"How strong was that?" Sonic said

"Hmmm."

Celica look's at the computer as the computer was determining on how much Sonic picked up. Soon after, the computer finally determined how much Sonic picked up.

"You just picked up a weight that is 20 googol pounds. Wow, for a hedgehog that look's weak. Your pretty strong." Celica said

"A weak Hedgehog..."

"You know I could lift things more heavy then that." Sonic putting the weights down

"I'm sure you could. Anyway, should we continue?" Celica said

"Sure thing." Sonic said

"Alright then, just go the treadmill."

"Okay."

Sonic get's on the treadmill.

"Ready?"

"I'm sure am."

"Ok, just press the button when your ready."

"Sure thing."

Sonic presses the button as the treadmill turned on.

"Here we go."

Sonic start's running.

"Man, I haven't run this fast for a while." Sonic said

"You know you could go faster." Celica said

"You could?"

"Just say how much faster you want."

"Ok, ummm, 1 million?" Sonic said

The treadmill then started going faster. Sonic run's even faster.

"Do you feel tired?" Celica said

"No, I never get tired. Ummm... 1... Billion." Sonic said

The treadmill started even faster, uncluding Sonic.

"This is the best thing ever!" Sonic said

"Wow, he's going all out... perfect. The plan is going well so far." Celica thought

"Ummm... You know you could go faster then that." Celica said

"Infinity." Sonic said

The treadmill then started going even faster.

"Wow!"

Seconds later, the treadmill started bursting out smoke.

"Uh oh."

The treadmill then broke as Sonic started running and going threw a the wall.

"Oops." Celica looking at the hole that Sonic made on the wall

Seconds later, Sonic came back threw the other side of the room.

"I'm back!" Sonic said

"Sorry, I didn't know that would do that." Celica apologizing

"Hey, no worries. I had a great time." Sonic said

"Where did you go anyway?" Celica said

"I ran so fast, I left the omniverse and came back the other side of it in just under a second." Sonic said

"I see. Anyway, onto the next test." Celica said

"What's the next one? I'm ready for it." Sonic said

"The next test is... dodge an oncoming bullet." Celica said

"Heh, seem's prettu easy." Sonic said

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure." Sonic said

"Ok, then follow me."

Minutes later, Sonic was standing in the middle where Celica was holding the pistol at.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Ok then. Here we go." Celica said

"He has no chance. He won't be able to dodge it." Celica thought

Celica pull's the trgger as the bullet started going toward's him super fast. Sonic smirk's as he saw the bullet coming toward's him. Soon after, Sonic grab's the bullet before it hit him in the stomach.

"What the?! That's impossible! How did he manage to see that bullet and grab it."

"A bullet can't stop me." Sonic throwing the bullet a-side

"(Clear's Thoart) Ok, onto the next weapon." Celica said

Celica grab's a mini gun from the ground.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this." Sonic said

"This time, you won't be able to stop all these bullets!"

Celica then start's firing at Sonic. Sonic saw all the oncoming bullets and smile's. He soon started deflecting all the bullets by jabbing them away.

"Come on! Is that what you got!" Sonic punching the bullets away

"What the! He could deflect them by punching them?"

Then, the mini gun wasted all the bullets and couldn't fire anymore.

"That was the fastest weapon and I still manage to deflect all 200 rounds." Sonic said

"Great job Sonic." Celica said

"Don't you think this is over... I got plenty of more to go." Celica thought

"So, what's my next test?" Sonic said

"Your next test is... defeat 100 robots." Celica said

"Now the real fun is starting." Sonic cracking his hands

"Just follow me."

"Ok."

*Moments Later*

Sonic was inside a room by himself with one light on.

"Just tell me when your ready!" Celica said threw the speakers

Sonic started streching his arms and cracked his neck.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Sonic said

"Alright, good luck!"

The rest of the lights turned on as 100 robots were everywhere around him.

"Let's do this!"

"3...2...1...GO!"

One of robots fired a laser beam at Sonic from behind. Sonic matrix dodge the beam as the beam flew pass him and the beam hit's one of the other robots.

"99 to go."

Five more robots wer charging towards Sonic. Sonic saw them charging towards him.

"You asked for this." Sonic said

Sonic draws his backwards.

"See you never."

Sonic pushes his hands outwards lauching two blasts of fire that travel in a vortex, spiraling away from Sonic and expanding vertically. The five robots contacted with the fireballs and were set on fire. Sonic saw the five robots on fire as they all exploded.

"94 to go."

10 robots then started charging towards Sonic. Sonic summon's the Omega Yato and slam's it into the ground.

"Let's finish this!"

When Sonic slammed the sword on the ground, it created two pillars of yellow energy on each side simultaneously. The ten robots contacted with the energy were launced upwards. Then, the ten robots and Sonic were transported to mountainous area. Sonic transforms into a dragon and fires a large whirlpool to drown the robots away and cause them suffer massive damage. Soon after, they all transported back to the room as the 10 robots were destroyed and Sonic transform's back to normal.

"84 to go."

1 robot was charging from behind him. Sonic jump's and back kick's the robot, launching it away. Another robot was charging in front of Sonic. Sonic then start's winding up his arm. When the robot got closer, Sonic punches it and made a hole in the stomach. Sonic look's up to see another robot coming down toward's him. Sonic jump's and does a double hi-kick at the robot. The robot soon was launched away from him. Soon after, Sonic land's back on the ground.

"81 to go."

*With Celica*

Celica was watching Sonic destroying the robots using all kinds of moves and attacks. The more she saw him defeat more robots, the more she started to get mad.

"How good is this blue rat?! He hasn't got hit a single time." Celica said

Celica saw Sonic destroyed 10 more robots by lauching a blood wave that looks similar to Dead Spike.

"No way! He used his own blood as an attack?!"

"71 to go."

"Your not going to defeat them easliy." Celica said

Celica presses a button right next to her.

*With Sonic *

Sonic noticed all of the robots eyes turned red.

"Heh, you guys are getting serious, eh? Well then, let me get a head start before you come and destroyed me." Sonic said

Then, Sonic exploded into a neon vortex. Soon, a large supply of the gas swirls to reform Sonic and makes him as light as substance. Exactly 50 robots were raised into Stasis Bubbles. Soon after, Sonic releases the Karma-empowered Neon into twin gattling gun-like shots. It obliterated all 50 robots in just seconds. Eventually, Sonic finally finish the Radiant Sweep and land's back down on the ground. He saw the 50 robots explode in just seconds.

"21 to go. Time for the final move."

Sonic cupped his hands and drawn to his side and Ki is concentrated into a single point.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!"

Sonic thrust his hands foward, shooting out a streaming, powerful bea, of energy towards the rest of the robots. All of the robots soon exploded from the powerful beam. Eventually, Sonic finally finished using the beam and look's around to see robots destroyed everywhere around him.

"Wow, I didn't give the robots a chance to try out there new powers." Sonic said

*With Celica*

Celica was shocked to see Sonic destroying all the 100 robots with just a few moves.

"H-How!? With just a few moves... destroyed all 100 of them."

A door opened as Sonic entered the room.

"Man, that was a good battle. I really enjoyed it so much. Thanks for inviting me."

No response from Celica.

"Ummm... anyway, I'll be heading out. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

Sonic walk's pass Celica and walk's toward's the other door. Sonic open's the door and walk's out of the room, leaving Celica behind.

*A Few Hours Later*

Sonic was eating at the restraunt at his table by himself after a long day of testing at Celica's home at desert.

"Although I had a great time at the place but, what was the reason behind that? And why is it at the desert?" Sonic said

Sonic take's a sip of his drink.

"Is she trying to get data off of me? Does she want my powers? The possibilites of what she wants from me." Sonic said

"Hey there Sonic." A familiar voice said

Sonic looked to see Sasha at table looking at him.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?"

"Everything is going fine. Thanks for asking. And how's your's" Sasha said

"It's was great!"

"How so?"

"Well, I went to the desert far away from the city, and I visit a scientist name Celica. She's was actually pretty nice." Sonic said

Sasha's eye's widen.

"Ummm... You mean that Celica?"

"What do you mean?"

Sasha look's around to see if nobody was listening to them.

"Celica... The one with long black hair right?"

"Y-Yea?"

"She's the most dangerous person in the world!" Sasha said

"What do you mean? When I met her, she was nice to me." Sonic said

"You don't understand. For years, she's been the one for hundreds of people loosing there lives."

"Why don't the police just arrest her? I can just asked them about where she lives." Sonic said

"Every time police try to find her. She manages to escape before the police could reach her house, wher I heard rumors that she has a science lab under her home."

"Okay, and what those people that lost there lives. What happened to them?" Sonic said

"She uses them as test monkeys for her experiments and stuff. Oh and I forgot, she know's you have powers and she will try her hardest just to have your powers." Sasha said

"Heh, I'm not affraid. The only way she'll get those is that she take's out my blood or a single blue fur. And hey, if she does get those powers and want's to kill me. I'll be waiting." Sonic said

*Celica's Home, Night Time*

Celica was looking around the room where Sonic destroyed all 100 robots in just a few moves.

"Jeez, he really got some skills." Celica said

While looking around, Celica soon spotted something on the ground. A single blue fur, just laying down on ground. Celica pick's up the fur.

"Bingo." Celica said

*At The Unknown Planet, Eggman's Base*

Eggman was almost finish with the chemicals while the robot was still being worked on.

"Dr. Eggman, may I ask you a question?" Decoe said

"What is it?" Dr. Eggman said

"How powerful are the chemicals?" Decoe said

"What do you mean?"

"If a single fur of Sonic come's off and someone uses that to get those powers. Will they still get all of them?"

"Yea. A single fur will give them the powers. But not all of it nor they will be that strong like Sonic. Why did you asked?"

"No reason, just wanted to know."

*Sonic's Home*

Sonic was laying down on bed watching TV with the lights turned off.

"Hundreds of people... that's impossible. There's no way a single person could've done that." Sonic said

Sonic look's at the time to see it was 12:00 AM.

"When it's morning, I'll go visit her again and explain everything on what's going on." Sonic said

Sonic turn's off the TV as he went to sleep.

*Celica's Home*

Celica was using her computer to get DNA from the blue fur.

"What's the secret to his powers?" Celica said

She tried her best trying to figure out the secret behind Sonic's powers. Minutes later, she finally found what she wanted.

"There it is!"

A tab appeared on the computer showing what was used to give Sonic the powers and steps on how to make them.

"Look's like I won't be sleeping tonight." Celica said

*Several Hours Later, Morning Time*

After several hours of doing every step. Celica finally finished making the chemicals that were inside Sonic's blue fur.

"Finally! I did it!"

Celica pour's all the chemicals on her heads. Soon after, she then started going crazy and outta control.

"It burns!" Celica shouted

She threw everything out of tables to the ground, she rolled around the ground and yelled in pain. Soon after, she passes out unconscious for a few minutes before waking up. She then stand's up and look's at her hands. She look's at a table and punches it. The table broke in half.

"Perfect!"

Celica start's laughing crazy. (Like Pitohui and Albedo)

*A Few Hours*

Sonic was still sleeping as the sun was shining threw his window. Soon, he slowly started waking up from his sleep until he heard screaming noises coming from outside his window. Sonic quickly get's up from his bed and start's running to the balcony. When he made it to the balcony and looked down, what he saw was shocking. He saw dead bodies laying down on the ground, the ground all destroyed, etc.

"Oh no."

Sonic quickly run's back inside his home. Soon after, he jump's off the balcony all cleaned up, his teeth brushed, and had his shoes on again. He then land's on the ground and look's around.

"Who did this?" Sonic said

Sonic heard screaming coming from the distance. Sonic start's running to the location of the screaming.

*At The Location*

Sonic looked around to see more dead bodies everywhere.

"What's going on?" Sonic said

"No! Please!"

Sonic heard crying noises coming from inside a building.

"Hold up! I'm coming!"

*Inside The Building*

Celica was walking toward's a mother with her two daugthers covered in blood.

"Please don't kill them. Kill me instead!" The mother said

"But one isn't no fun. I rather do all three." Celica said

Before Celica could do anything, she then heard a familiar voice behind her.

"That's enough!"

Celica turn's around to see Sonic with an angry expression on his face.

"My, my, what do we have here. Hello Sonic, how's your morning?" Celica said

"Quiet you. I wake up to see bodies on the ground everywhere! What did you do!"

"I'm glad you asked. I found a blue fur at the room yesterday where you destroyed all the robots and took the DNA of it to find the secret behind your powers."

"I knew it!"

Sonic charges at Celica and punches her at her face, sending her threw a wall. Sonic look's at the mother with her two daugthers.

"Are you ok?" Sonic said

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you for saving me and my daugthers. It really means a lot."

"No problem. Anyway, you three need to get going and hide. I'll take of this." Sonic said

"Okay."

The mother and her two daugthers then started running away and passing Sonic. The two girls looked behind and shouted something at Sonic.

"Please stop her!"

"Your the only one that can get her!"

Sonic smile's.

"I'll stop her. Don't worry." Sonic said

Then, Celica broked threw the wall all angry.

"You know you should've never done that." Celica said

Celica start's charging at Sonic but Sonic just stood and didn't move an inch. Moments later, Celica was about to attack Sonic but Sonic grab's her neck and raises her up in the air.

"Let me go you stupid Hedgehog!"

"Ok."

Sonic turn's around and throw's her at the streets. She land's hard on the ground.

"Ow!"

Sonic walk's out of building and getting closer to Celica.

"Oh no you don't! Attack him my blood!"

Celica try's doing Sonic's move but nothing.

"Umm..."

"What the! Come on blood! Kill him!"

She try's doing it again, but still nothing.

"How do you do the stupid blood move?!" Celica said

"You mean this one?" Sonic said

Sonic pick's up Celica from the ground and punches Celica, he then performs a knee kick, launching Celica into the air and forms a gaint battle-ace of blood and smashes Celica. When they both landed, the axe unleashed a powerful blood wave hitting consecutively.

"Oops, wrong move. Sorry."

"How do you do that?" Celica said

"Let me tell you something. Practice make perfect." Sonic said

Celica soon throw's up blood.

"You should probably check that out." Sonic said

"Shut up."

Celica try's getting back up.

"I don't think so."

Sonic trap's Celica in a concrete shell.

"What the?!"

"Yea. I thought this would've been a great battle between two powerful people but, you started to annoyed me so I decided to finish this early." Sonic said

"So what? I could get out of the this."

Celica try's breaking it, but nothing.

"What?!"

She try's breaking out free but nothing.

"Oh yea, and one more thing."

Sonic bend's down and put's two fingers on Celica's head.

"What are you doing?!"

Soon, Sonic started getting the powers from Celica's body.

"Wait! No! Don't do this!"

Minutes later, Sonic got all the powers from Celica's body.

"Thanks for the powers."

Police sirens were coming from the distances.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Sonic said

Sonic start's running away from Celica.

*The Next Day*

Sonic was looking at the sky threw the window.

"Man, what a crazy person." Sonic said

"In other news, the most dangerous person, Celica, has been finally arrested and sentences to life in prison. The person that stopped Celica was from the same person that destroyed the Black Beast, Sonic The Hedgehog."

"I know one day. That someting even bigger will happen and it will be from my arch-enemy Eggman." Sonic said

*Inside The Forest*

The portal was still activated and laying on the ground still as something was appearing out of the portal. A giant head that had it's eyes inside it's mouth.


	5. The Princess and The Hedgehog

*The Unknown Planet, Tails

Tails was sitting down working on something on the table alone.

"Once I finish this, I can teleport myself to where Sonic is, and I could bring him back home." Tails said

While Tails was working, he heard knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Tails shouted

"It's me, Knuckles."

"Come inside!"

Knuckles open's the door as he let's himself inside Tails workshop.

"Hey Knuckles, how's it going?" Tails said

"Just wanted to come to visit you. Man, it's been months since I last seen you." Knuckles said

"Well, you were protecting the Master Emerald. So that's one excuse." Tails said

"Anyway, what are you building?" Knuckles said

"I'm building a remote that allows me to open a portal where Sonic is." Tails said

"Your just barely making it?! It's been years and should've done that a long time ago. Sonic would've been back home by now." Knuckles said

"I know, I got really distracted with my other inventions." Tails said

"Anyway, what are you doing?" Knuckles said

"I'm just building a remote that allow's me to teleport to where Sonic is located." Tails said

"So your finally gonna bring Sonic back?"

"Yea, I don't care if he doesn't remember us. I just want to be him to be back home safe." Tails said

"And how are you gonna bring back?"

"I will use Chaos Control to being him back." Tails said

"Oh no, you not are using Chaos Control on that remote."

"Come on Knuckles."

"No, if someone plays around with the remote. They will be teleported as well and never come back." Knuckles said

"I promise! I won't do anything bad to it. It's just saving Sonic and that's it." Tails said

"No."

"Please Knuckles."

Knuckles look's at Tails face with a sad face expression.

"No!" Knuckles looking away

He look's at Tails a little with the same sad face.b

"I said no!"

"Please!"

Knuckles tried his best to be serious but gave up soon after.

"Fine, I'll give the remote some powers to activate Choas Control." Knuckles said

"Yay! Thanks, Knuckles!" Tails said

*A Planet Earth, The Forest*

Sonic was walking threw the forest all alone enjoying the beautiful skies, brids chirping, etc.

"Wha a beautiful day to just walk around under the nice sky after a fight." Sonic said

For minutes, Sonic continued walking threw the forest as normal until he heard noises.

"What the?"

Sonic looked around to see if someone or something was following him.

"Show yourself!" Sonic shouted

Sonic soon heared roaring noises coming from the deep forest.

"Oh no."

Sonic start's running toward's the noises of the roars.

*At The Location*

Sonic made it to the location of the loud roars. What he saw was shocking. He saw a big dragon with it's eyes inside it's mouth

Not only did he see a dragon but also, a person. The person had white hair that reached down her lower back. Long, toned, and shapely legs. A narrow waist and wide hips. Pointy ears, which means she's not quite human. Red eyes. Bangs and sidelocks on her hair. She wore a white armor, a blue cape, an opening on her thighs exposing her black panties and was barefoot.

"Who is she?" Sonic said

The dragon soon roars at the female.

"Take this!"

The female charges at the Dragon and slashes it with her sword. The attack didn't have any affect on the dragon.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. Goodbye... my child."

The dragon fire's a glowing white ball at the female. The female get's hit by the white ball and get's launced into the air and fall's down at the ground very hard. Sonic saw the two of them behind a tree.

"N-No! I won't give up yet!"

"Still not done yet?"

The dragon fire's another white ball of light at the female. The female get's hit by it again and get's launched toward's a tree, hitting the tree very hard. After that, she then fall's down at the ground and didn't move an inch after that. She was out cold from the attacks. Soon after, the Dragon walk's closer to the female and start's charging it's next move to finish her off. But before the dragon could finish charging up, it was then interrupted by three digital blades exploding on the dragon's face.

The dragon was looking around trying to find the person that fired the digital blades at it. While the dragon was looking around, Sonic quietly come's out the open and walk's quietly towards the female that was laying down at the ground unconscious. After a minute of walking quietly, Sonic finally make's it towards the female laying on the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you." Sonic whispered

Sonic put's his right arm behind the female's back and his left arm around the bend of her knees. Soon, he raises her up now carrying her. To hold her more tight, Sonic put's the female closer to his body.

"Let's take you somewhere safe." Sonic whispered

Sonic start's walking quietly while carrying the female. It just took of a few steps of walking quietly until Sonic step's on a tree branch laying on the ground. When he stepped on it, the dragon turn's around to look at Sonic carrying the female. The dragon then roars at him.

"If you want her. Then try to catch me!" Sonic said

Sonic then start's running away super fast away from the dragon. The dragon start's following Sonic by flying.

"I need to find a way to stop the dragon from following us." Sonic said

Second later, the dragon was now flying over them.

"What the?! That fast?!" Sonic looking up

The dragon look's down and fire's a white ball of light at them. Sonic side-step's as the ball hit's the ground.

"Try firing faster!"

Sonic look's at the female that started opening her eyes slowly.

"W-Who are you?" The female looking at Sonic

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic introducing himself

"S-Sonic?"

"Yes. And yours?"

"C-Corrin." The female introducing herself

"Corrin... interesting name." Sonic said

Corrin look's in front to see that she was running threw the forest.

"What's going on?" Corrin said

"You may want to look up." Sonic said

Corrin look's up to see the dragon flying over them.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Sonic said

"What is it?"

"Godspeed!"

Sonic's hair, hand, and feet changed into an eletric type aura.

"You may have to hold on tight." Sonic said

"O-Okay."

Corrin wrap's her left arm around Sonic's shoulder.

"Speed Of Lighting!"

In just seconds, Sonic start's running an insane amount of speed, leaving the Dragon behind. Sonic was running so fast, trees were being toss up into the air. The dragon saw Sonic disappeared into the forest. After that, the dragon start's flying at another direction. With Sonic and Corrin, Sonic looked up to see the dragon now following anymore. He then jump and slide's to stop running.

"What's going on?" Corrin said

"It isn't following us anymore." Sonic said

Sonic carefully set's down Corrin on the ground.

"W-What are you going to do?" Corrin said

"This."

Sonic uses Pulse Heal to start healing Corrin via an electric shock. Soon after, Corrin get's back up without feeling any pain.

"Wow! I feel better already! Thank you so much!"

"Just doing my job." Sonic said

Sonic sit's down on a log.

"Hey Corrin, care to tell a little about yourself?" Sonic said

"Sure." Corrin sitting down next to Sonic

"Now then, can you tell me your background?" Sonic said

"Sure. First, I was born in Hoshido as the child of my mother Mikoto and my father Sumeragi."

"Ho-Hoshido?"

"Yea, but then, I was then taken to other kingdom at a young age."

"What's the kingdom name?"

"The kingdom of Nohr."

"Nohr... interesting name." Sonic

"Who comes up with these names?!" Sonic thought

"Anyway, I also have siblings from both kingdoms. There all pretty kind once you get to know them more." Corrin said

"Care to tell me there names." Sonic said

"Sure! At Hoshido, it's Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, and Hinoka."

"Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, and Hinoka... those are good names." Sonic said

"And for Nohr, It's Xander, Leo, Elise, and Camilla."

"They all sound pretty nice. I wish I could meet them all." Sonic said

"I'm sure they will like to meet you as well." Corrin said

"Yea."

"Hey, now I told you a little bit about me. How about you tell me a little bit about yourself." Corrin said

"Sure."

"Great."

"Ok then, I was born at a planet named Mobius which isn't this planet."

"Oh my, how long have you lived in this planet?" Corrin said

"For about 12 years." Sonic said

"Jeez, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I actually like this place better then planet Mobius." Sonic said

"I can tell."

"Anyway, ever since I was small. I saved my old planet from the evil genius. Dr. Eggman." Sonic said

"Dr. Eggman?"

"Yea, he's a smart one, but not smart enough to take down." Sonic said

"I see."

"Well, during my time at Mobius. I saved the world a few times, met new friends and rivals, etc."

"Look's like you had a great time at your old planet." Corrin said

"I did... until the day that it was the last time I was gonna see everyone."

"What happened?"

"During a fight between me and Eggman. A robot fired cups that had chemicals inside and spilled all over me. After the chemicals spilled all over me. I soon got knocked out unconscious. And that was the last time I saw my home planet before being transported here."

"What did those... chemicals do to you?"

"They gave me super powers."

"Really?"

"Yea, Isn't that why I healed you a few minutes ago." Sonic said

"Oh yea, I forgot." Corrin said

Then, Sonic's ears started twitching as it started picking up noises coming from deep inside the forest. Sonic quickly stood up and looked around the forest.

"What's wrong?" Corrin asked

"You may need this."

Sonic summons Corrin's sword and give's it to her. Corrin stood up and grab's her sword from Sonic.

"Now it's my turn."

An elongated double-ended blade forms from the base of the right elbow, turning Sonic's arm into a giant razor-sharp cutting weapon.

"Whoa! You changed your arm to a giant blade." Corrin suprise

"Yea, It's been a while since I used this." Sonic said

Then, they heard sounds of footsteps coming from the distance.

"Here it comes!" Sonic said

Then, a green humanoid muscular beast appeared out of the forest. It had a mask on and wearing Gauntlets on it's fist.

"RWAAAAAGH!"

"Let's do this!"

Sonic and Corrin both started charging at the beast. Corrin first, slashes upwards left, then kicks to the right. She then does a backflipping upwards slash, then spins foward while slashing several times. She hops into the air and does another jump slash upon landing. She then jumps and kicks forward thrusting her sword back down. She then transform her left arm into her dragon form to punch forward, then shoots a long energy beam forward out of it. Sonic jump's and slashes threw the beast stomach and spins while slashing several times. Soon, the beast was badly injured from the attacks from Sonic and Corrin. Moments later, the beast roared very loud and started charging at both Sonic and Corrin.

"Watch out!"

Sonic pushes Corrin away. Moments later, Sonic get's punched by the beast and get's launched to a tree and hitting it.

"Sonic!" Corrin shouted

The beast looked at Corrin and roared at her.

"You are going to pay on what you did to Sonic!"

Corrin assume full dragon form, and dashes foward. She then flies upwards into the air in a drilling motion. dragging the beast with her, and then finishes by doing a powerful body slam to the ground. After defeating the beast and transforming back to normal, she looked at the direction where Sonic was getting up from the ground.

"Sonic!"

Corrin run's towards Sonic and help's him get up.

"Are you okay?" Corrin said

"Yea, didn't feel a single thing from that punch." Sonic cleaning off the dirt from his body

Sonic saw the beast dead on the ground.

"Hey, great job defeating the beast." Sonic said

"Thank you. I'll do anything to protect the innocents." Corrin said

"Now then, let's go! Before more of them come." Sonic said

"Agree. Let's go."

The two then started running away.

*Night Time*

Sonic and Corrin were sitting down next to a camp fire while looking at the night sky.

"Man, this is the first time sleeping outdoors with a random princess from another world." Sonic thought

"Hey... Corrin, how did you get here in the first place?" Sonic said

"Well, It happend when me and my siblings were fighting the dragon name Anankos that was following us hours ago. During the fight, Anankos opened up a portal that started sucking everything inside. It was tremendous!"

"And what happen to you?" Sonic said

"When the portal was still activated. Anankos started entering it. And what I did next, was stupid. I transformed to my dragon form and started flying inside the portal. After I entered it, the portal closed and thus, I get teleported here to your world."

"You know you could've just let it go away and I would've taken care of it." Sonic said

"But It's just you. You and one powerful dragon. It will be difficult to defeat him."

"Don't worry, once we see him again. We will be ready to fight." Sonic said

"And after we defeat him, will I be able to go back home and see my family again?" Corrin said

"I'm sure you will." Sonic said

Corrin smile's. Then without warning, she put's her arms behind Sonic's neck and presses her chest lightly against Sonic's chest. Sonic just looked at her but soon hugs her back.

"Don't worry, after we defeat him. I'll make sure to take you back home." Sonic said

"Thank you."

"But first, let's get some sleep." Sonic said

*The Next Day*

Sonic and Corrin were sleeping on the ground piecefully as the sun was rising up. They were sleeping piecedully until a loud boom was heard in distance and cause Sonic to wake up very quickly. Sonic quickly get's up and hear's another boom noise. He look's at Corrin and start's moving her around.

"Wake up, we gotta go." Sonic moving Corrin around

Moments Later, Corrin started waking up slowly from her sleep. She then yawn's and stood up.

"W-What's going on?"

"No time, we gotta go!"

The two then heard another loud boom coming from miles away. They both looked at each other amd started running.

"What's going on?" Corrin said

"I'm not sure. But we will know when we make it." Sonic said

The two continued to run threw the forest as fast as they can.

*At The City*

At The City, civilians were running and panicing everywhere because a dragon was flying around and destorying the city.

"Everyone must die!"

The dragon fired a ball of light at the city. It then exploded and destroyed a building. The dragon then roars very loud. Minutes later, Sonic and Corrin soon make it at the city and saw builidngs and roads destroyed.

"What the?"

"Who did this?"

They soon heard a loud roar coming from the sky. They both look up at the sky to see the same dragon that was chasing them.

"It's back!" Sonic said

"Come on, let's get it!"

"Got it!"

A pair of digital wings appeared behind Sonic and start's flying straight up at the sky. Corrin sprouts her wings from her back right before ascending into the air, accompanied with splashes of water. Soon, they were flying in the sky following Anankos. Anankos looks behind to see both Sonic and Corrin flying closer and closer. Anankos turn's around to look at them.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the princess and the hedgehog. Great seeing you two again."

"This time, we will both defeat you!" Sonic said

"It's time to end this!" Corrin said

"Look's like you two are ready for a battle. Well then, I'll give you a battle."

Anankos fire's a glowing ball at Sonic and Corrin. Sonic punches it, sending it back to Anankos and getting hit by it.

"What the hell?! You bastard!"

"Corrin, your turn!"

"On it!"

Corrin fly's closer to Anankos and lunges her blade at the dragon's eyes. (Dragon Lunge.)

"Ow!"

Anankos roars in pain from being stabbed from Corrin.

"He's open, Sonic!"

"I got it!"

Sonic fly's closer to Anankos and does a powerful punch at Anankos. So powerful, that his neck and head went back. After the powerful punch, Anankos fall's down and crashes down at the ground very hard. Moments later, Sonic and Corrin land back down and walk towards Anankos.

"You didn't give me a chance to attack!"

"I know, we just wanted to finish you off before you killed more innocents." Sonic said

"Now then, Sonic, care to take the last hit?" Corrin said

"Sure."

Sonic walk's closer and grab's Anankos eyes. He then rip's them off the dragon that caused the body to lay down at the ground dead. Sonic then look's at the ball that has the eyes inside.

"Have fun in the other side." Sonic said

Sonic punches the ball out of existence, never to be seen again. After that, he look's at Corrin and give's her a thumbs up. Corrin smile's and give's him a thumbs up as well.

*Back At The Forest*

Sonic and Corrin were inside the forset, saying there final goodbyes to each other.

"Well Sonic, I think it's time for me to go back home." Corrin said

"Yea, things have to end at one point." Sonic said

"Look Sonic, I had a good time with you. You saved me from Anankos and fought a couple of battles together. But we have different worlds to protect. You are the protecter of this world while I'm the portecter of my world with my family." Corrin said

"I know. I hope I can see you again soon, Corrin." Sonic said

"I hope so to."

The two then hugged for a couple of minutes before finishing it off with a hand shake.

"I'll see you soon." Sonic said

"See you soon." Corrin said

Corrin then start's walking closer to the portal that they found and jump's inside the portal. Sonic look's at the portal and take's a deep breath. Sonic walk's towards the portal and turn's it off by pulling the lever down.

"Now that she's finally back home. I can go home now and clean myself." Sonic said

Sonic then start's running off by himself back home now.


	6. The Controller

*At The Unknown Planet, Tails Workshop*

After hours of building a remote, Tails finally finish the remote that allows him to teleport where Sonic is. He even got a little help from Knuckles. Anyway, Tails was outside his workshop with Knuckles to test out the remote to see if does open a portal.

"Are you ready, Knuckles?" Tails said

"Go right ahead." Knuckles said

"Alright, let's do this!"

Tails presses on the power button of the remote as it fired something from the remote. Seconds later, a portal opened up roght in front of them.

"It worked!" Tails said

"Now, let's go get Sonic back." Knuckles said

"Yea!"

The two were about to enter the portal until the portal suddenly closed right in front of them.

"What the heck?

"What happened?" Knuckles scratching his head

"I don't know, I'll try it again." Tails said

Tails presses the button again and another portal opened up again but closes again suddenly.

"What's going on?" Tails said

Tails look's at the remote on his hand. The remote exploded on his hand and pieces of the remote fell down at the ground.

"The remote!"

"Well, what now?"

"Ummm... I think I have to make another remote that doesn't break down easliy." Tails said

"I go get more power." Knuckles said

Knuckles start's gliding away while Tails walk's back inside his workshop to work on another controller.

*Planet Earth, Sonic's Home*

Sonic was sleeping on the couch as he was fianlly back home from defeating a dragon and taking a princess back to her own world. For hours, he was just sleeping on his couch piecefully with no distruptions or anything. Until a loud boom was heard outside his home and his windows of the balcony were shaking. The shaking of the windows caused Sonic to wake up from his sleep. He stood up and rub his eyes.

"(Yawn) Man, what time is it?" Sonic yawning

Sonic look's at the windows to see that they were shaking for a little bit. Sonic confused, walk's towards the windows.

"Why are the windows shaking?"

Sonic open's the balcony door and walk's out to take a look around the city.

"Hmmm... no signs of danger. So what caused the windows to shake?" Sonic said

Sonic soon heard police sirens and saw a helicopter flying around in circles.

"What's happening now?" Sonic said

*At The City*

At the city, a large group of people were looking at polices blocking roads with police tape. People were confused on why the road was blocked. But police know why. A glowing ball with two stripes and rainbow like colors was laying down at the ground with poloce around it and looking at it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it just came out of the sky."

"Should we touch it and see what happens?"

"No you idiot!"

With the crowd, Sonic was walking pass the crowd to take a look on what the police are covering from the public. For 10 seconds, Sonic was walking and shoving pass people to get threw. After he got threw the crowd of people, he saw the police convering something that was laying down at the ground.

"What are they covering?" Sonic thought

Sonic moved left and right to get a peak on what the police were hiding but no success.

"Man, those guys are good at covering things." Sonic said

For minutes, Sonic moved left and right to get a view of what the police were covering but nothing. Sonic was about to give up and leave until he saw one of the officers move from his position. Sonic looked and got α look ofwhat they covering. Α rainbow like ball laying down at the ground. Sonic was suprise to see something like that.

"A... ball? That's what there was hiding?" Sonic said

Sonic sigh's and start's walking away from the whole scene in utterly disappointment.

"I'll just go eat something." Sonic said

*At The Restaurant*

Sonic was sitting down on his table waiting for his food with α disappointed look on his face.

"(Sigh) All that build up to only see a ball." Sonic said

Sasha come's to Sonic's table with his food.

"Here you go, Sonic. Enjoy your meal." Sasha putting the food on the table

"Thank you!" Sonic said

After putting Sonic's food on the table, Sasha look's at Sonic to see him with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Sasha said

"Ummm... I-It's nothing." Sonic said

"Something must be wrong." Sasha said

"No, no, no, everything is fine. I-I just saw something that was anticlimactic." Sonic said

"What was it? Was it a movie?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with the event that is happening right now?" Sasha said

"You could say that. It's the thing that entered the earth's atmosphere."

"Oh I see, I heard about that. What was it?"

"It was just some ball that had a color pattern on it."

"Oh."

"Yea, disappointing right?"

"Well, not quite. What if that ball you mention has something in there. Like powers or something."

"Huh, I haven't thought about that."

"Like they say, don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Hearing you say thatmakes that ball more interesting to use."

"What are you planning?"

"My plan is to hold that ball to see what's hiding in it."

"But how? Clearly there are polices covering that ball and not allowing anyone to get near it."

"Don't worry, I know how to get near that ball." Sonic smirk

"Well, suit yourself." Sasha walking away

"Now then, first eat then have a plan on how to get near the ball." Sonic said

*Night Time*

Sonic was on top of a building looking down at the road that was blocked by police. He looked around to see if any police officers were near by.

"No sign of police activity." Sonic said

Then, Sonic soon spotted α police officer getting out of the car and walking towards the blocked road.

"Dang it, just when I was about to jump down." Sonic said

The police officer goes under the police tape and walk's towards the glowing ball.

"What are you doing, don't go near it!" Sonic whispered

The police officer reach out his arm and was about to touch it until he stopped getting closer.

"What is he doing?" Sonic whispered

The officer starred at the ball for a little bit until he started walking away from the ball and back to his car.

"That's right, don't touch it. Let me do it for everyones safety." Sonic said

The police officer starts his car engine and start's driving away from the scene.

"Alright, now it's my turn." Sonic said

Sonic jump's off the building and start's skydiving straight down. Soon, Sonic lands on the ground and look's at the ball.

"Wow."

Sonic stood up and walk's towards the ball. He carefully walked towards it and looked around his surroundings to see if no one was watching him. Soon, he finally gets closer to the glowing ball and pick's it up from the ground.

"What is this?" Sonic looking at the ball

Sonic kept analyzing the ball.

"Where did this come from? What happens if I punch it?" Sonic said

Sonic punches the ball as it broke into pieces.

"Oh."

Suddenly, everything darkens around Sonic.

"What the?!"

Then, Sonic's eyes turn yellow and his body begins to glow a rainbow color.

"W-What's going?!

Then, without warning. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and start's flying around in incredible speed. For 15 seconds, he flew around the city in incredible speed without stopping. But soon stop's and transforms back to normal at the same road where he used the ball.

"W-What just happen?" Sonic said

After he said that, he heard laughing noises coming from the sky.

"Who's there!?" Sonic looking up at the sky

Sonic continues looking up at the sky to find the thing that made that laugh. He didn't find anything though.

"Who made that laugh?" Sonic said

Then, he heard another laugh again. Only this time, it was closer. Sonic slowly turn's around and saw a giant white glove floating mid-air.

"A white glove... really?" Sonic thought

"So your the one making those annoying laughs, right?" Sonic said

"Are you the one who used the smash ball?" The giant glove said

"The smash what?"

"Did you!"

"Yes, I did use it's power, jeez. You don't have to raise your voice."

The giant hand snatches Sonic as both the giant hand and Sonic teleported away.

*At An Unknown Area*

Sonic teleported in unknown location.

"Where am I?"

He looked down to see that he was standing on a floating platform.

"What the?"

He looked behind to see he was in space.

"Huh?"

Sonic soon heard a laughing noise again. He looked up to see the giant white coming down.

"You! Where did you take me?!" Sonic said

The glove flies in from behind the stage and punches Sonic. But the punch didn't have any affect on Sonic.

"Now it's my turn."

Sonic jump's and kick's the glove on the middle finger.

"There. That will teach you a lesson." Sonic said

The giant glove get's mad and start's shooting several lasers downward from his nails.

"Heh, laser. I seen more deadler." Sonic said

Sonic start's dodging each laser that the hand fired at him.

"Come on, I know you can catch me." Sonic said

The glove get's more mad and grab's Sonic. The glove then start's squeezing Sonic very hard. But Sonic escape's and land's back down on the stage.

"Alright, time to be serious." Sonic

Sonic's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the giant glove, lifts him up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness.

"Such power!"

Sonic summons the Aramasa sword. Utilizing the power of the Blue Grimoire, Sonic strikes the opponent with a small uppercut reverse-grip slash, then turns his sword into a scythe and slashes the giant hand repeatedly, draining it's soul almost entirely before disintegrating him with a final stab.

"Who is this Hedgehog?!"

Sonic performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. The giant hand was now badly injured from the attacks from Sonic.

"Time to finish thisSonic said

Sonic start's charging at the giant hand for the final strike. But before he could take the final hit, he soon heard another laughing coming from behind him.

"Oh no."

Sonic turn's around and see's another glove coming down towards the stage. But it was moving like crazy.

"Looks like it's excited to be here." Sonic said

The crazy hand starts crawling on the ground. Sonic jump's over the crawling hand and lands back down.

"Whoa!"

After crawling on the ground. The hand drops a series of bombs from it's finger onto the ground. Sonic continues dodging every bomb that was falling down to the ground.

"Come on, you can do better." Sonic taunt

Seconds later, the hand grabs Sonic and throws him backwards.

"Is that it?"

Sonic lands back down on the ground.

"Man, you are not good at fighting."

Moments later, The hand snaps his fingers, stunning Sonic.

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" Sonic stunned

The hand punches Sonic with electricity. But it didn't have any effect on Sonic. Moments later, Sonic shakes his head as he regained his vision.

Now then, let's get down to business." Sonic said

Sonic jump's towards the crazy glove. Then, Sonic launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right hand.

"Consecutive Normal Punch."

After throwing vollys of quick, single handed punches. Crazy Hand disintegrates into dark flames.

"What the?!"

Sonic look's at the other hand and saw it rip open to unleash a Core entity.

"What's going on?!"

The background then changes to a swirly multi-colored warp. Soon, a swarm came out of the hand and formed gaint humiold creature

"No way!"

The beast spawns two additional arms with glowing hands. The arms will sweep the stage, then merge back into its chest. Sonic was then grabbed by a glowing hand, and was consumed by the 'head', taking damage and ending with a downwards launch.

"Whay the?!"

Master Giant then screams, creating a massive shockwave that pushed Sonic away from the center of the stage.

"Not today."

Sonic grab's the ledge of the stage and gets back up.

Master Giant's head then split open, creating a vacuum effect around it. During the move, large electric orbs traveled across the stage horizontally. Sonic started dodging and jumping over the orbs. But soon gets caught by the head, and get's 'swallowed', taking damage then being launched downward in the same manner as the 'arms' attack.

"You gotta stop eating me!" Sonic said

Master Giant's head will transform, then attempt to headbutt Sonic. The attack lands, and Sonic gets buried.

"Get... me... outta here!" Sonic trying escape

After the headbutt, 4 orbs are created in random locations, detonating after a delay and creating a cross-shaped explosion in the shape of the Smash logo. Sonic gets hit by one of the explosions and escapes after he got hit.

"Finally, I escaped." Sonic cleaning off his body

Then, the beast moves its arm quickly across the screen horizontally. The movement itself does nothing, but a split second later a horizontal slash appeared across the stage. Sonic jump's over the beam, dodging it. Soon after, he lands back down at the ground.

"Time to finish this!"

After defeating the Master Giant form, Master Core will transform into Master Beast. A animal like form.

"Not done yet, eh?"

The beast Jumps into the background area, then dives back with a biting attack at the player, similarly to Master Hand's background punch and plane attacks. Sonic quickly dodges it.

"Too slow."

After the attack, the beast leaps high off, then comes back down with a body slam. It landed on the right edge of the stage, causing the whole stage to briefly tilt downwards sharply in that direction. Sonic jump's before the stage briefly tilted downwards and lands back down.

"Wow."

Moments later, it spawns spikes on its back, then a trail of shadows will crawl across the ground. It then reaches the corner, and spikes spawned at that location. Sonic quickly rolled away from the spikes.

"Whew, that was close."

Sonic look's at the giant beast.

"You done enough."

Sonic runs towards the giant beast. When Sonic got closer to the beast, Sonic forms a large katana/ōdachi of blood beside himself, performing a reaping slash over his shoulder. Should he connect, he then forms a scythe of blood and slashes them repeatedly and charges up to finish with a final blow that floods the beast with blood waves. After defeating Master Beast form, Master Core will transform into Master Edges.

"It can turn into swords.."

Emits a brief flash of light, then performs a single large simultaneous slash with all 5 blades. Sonic dodges the slash very quickly.

"Nice try."

Moments later, the swords space themselves to surround the whole stage. The four smaller swords slashed across the stage in a set pattern.

"Not even swords could harm me." Sonic said

Then after a brief pause, the large sword tracked Sonic and slam downward. Sonic backflip's away from the attack.

"That was close."

Then, All five swords 'ready' themselves and briefly follow Sonic before unleashing a flurry of slashes.

"Whoa! Calm down!"

Soon, ending with a very wide slashc that has a large vertical radius. But Sonic dodges it as usual.

"Now it's my turn." Sonic said

Sonic jump's and headbutts the swords with great force. Casually destroying it. After the headbutt, Master Core then transformed into Master Shadow. A copy of Sonic.

"Don't copy my look!"

The shadow figure of Sonic start's charging at Sonic and honing attacks him, but it didn't have any effect on him.

"Nice try."

Moments later, Shadow Sonic grabs Sonic and throws him towards the blast zone. But Sonic manage to fly back to the stage.

"Really? That's all you got? If you want to throw me way farther. But first, I'm going need to grab your feet."

Sonic walk's towards shadow Sonic and grabs on to the feet. Soon after, Sonic starts spinning shadow Sonic around in intense speed. He soon throws shadow Sonic very hard. So far that shadow Sonic blasted with a colorful beam.

"My work here is done-"

Seconds later, Sonic saw a fortress forming right in front of him.

"What the heck..."

After the fortress was finally formed. Sonic entered it by a straightforward path with few enemies and no traps. While running, Sonic saw something beating like a heart.

"Hmmmm, what if I punch it?"

Sonic jump's and punches the heart, destroying it. Seconds later, another path was formed on top of the first path.

"Another one?"

Sonic runs back to the entrance and grabs the ledge. He gets up and continues running to the second path. While running straightforward he jumped down a hole and landed on a platform. He then looked up tosee another heart. Sonic jumped on the other platforms to get closer to the heartWhen he got closer to the heart, he jabbed with both hands until the heart was destroyed. Upon destroying the second weak point, defeating the first wave, everything fade and Sonic was ejected from the Fortress.

"Whoa!"

Sonic lands on the platform and enters back inside the fortress. He jumps and runs straightforward. At the end of the path, he looked down to see another heart. He jumps down, summons a sword and stabs it. The heart was then destroyed as it opened another path. He lands back on the path where he came from. He looked behind to see a hole on the ground. He runs towards it and jumps down. He looked down to see a pool of acid getting closer to him.

"ACID!"

Sonic spin dashes, nearly missing the pool of acid. Soon after, he continues running and jumps down another hole where he landed on another platform. He looked down to see a bigger pool of acid.

"Wow."

Sonic then looks up to see a larger heart beating.

"Bingo."

A pair of digital wings appeared behind Sonic, allowing him to swing swoop across the area and towards the heart faster. As soon as he closer to it, Sonic punches the heart very destroying the heart and defeating the fortress. Sonic then gets teleported back to the stage as the black Swarm particles completely covered everything, before abruptly dispersing to reveal the Core itself in the center of the stage. Sonic looked at the core that wasn't doing anything. Sonic walk's towards it and picks it up.

"What is this?"

For 45 seconds, he analyzed the core that had two strips inside it. But then, it began to spin rapidly and rise to the center, then charges up.

"What's going on?"

Before anything happened, Sonic teleported away as the core unleash five red waves.

*Back At Planet Earth*

Sonic teleported back where he touched the ball. He looked around to see that everything was normal.

"Great to be back home." Sonic said

Moments later, Sonic heard police sirens coming from the distance.

"Welp, I think it's time to go home already." Sonic said

Sonic start's running away from the area and went back home.

At Sonic's Home, The Next Day*

Sonic was washing the dishes while listening to the news.

"That was an interesting night." Sonic said

"In other news, the mysterious ball that hit earth yesterday has suddenly disappeared. It's unknown how it disappeared but the police are currently working on the situation. We will provide more information as soon we get them."

"Don't worry about it. Everything should be fine already."

Then, Soap jumped inside Sonic's eyes and started burning.

"Ow! Expect for that!"

Sonic turn's off the sink and was about to walk away until he sliped on water on the ground and falls down at the ground.

"This is the last time I'm washing the dishes."


	7. Get Sonic Back

*At Angel Island, Altar Of The Emeralds*

Knuckles was at Angel Island to get more energy from the master emerald. He walked up the stairs and walk's closer to the master emerald. He look's at the emerald that he was holding.

"Don't worry Sonic, will bring you back home." Knuckles said

Knuckles put's the emerald on top of the master emerald. The emerald started floating in mid-air as it was getting energy from the master emerald. Once the emerald got energy from the master emerald, the emerald flew back on Knuckles hand.

"Time to get going." Knuckles said

"Why leaving so soon?" A voice said

Knuckles looked up to see a white bat flying on top of him. She wore an outfit that consists a black bodystocking. Her chest plate as a shape of a heart and the white boots with a heart shape over her toes. Her eyes are the color of a greenish-turquoise with pink lipstick on her lips, her eye shadow are the color blue. She had that seductive smile on her face showing her signature smile to make her appearance. It was the jewel thief and an agent of G.U.N even a member of Team Dark known other than Rouge the Bat herself.

"What is it, Rouge?"

"Well, I was about to 'borrow' this beautiful thing, until you came in time as I did. So.. you caught me."

"Well, I don't have time to be fighting you. I have something else to do." Knuckles said

"Something else to do? Like what?"

"Like, bringing back Sonic after 12 years." Knuckles said

"Sonic?! Your finally gonna bring him back!?" Rouge shocked

"Yea. I love to talk to you more but I gotta get going. Tails wants to get Sonic back as soon as possible."

Knuckles start's flying away as he left Rouge behind.

"Wait! Can I come as well?" Rouge shouted

Knuckles stops and looks back at Rouge.

"Are you serious?"

Rouge nods.

"*Sigh* Fine, but If you do something stupid. I'll beat you up." Knuckles said

"Got it."

The two started flying away from Angel Island.

*At Cream's House*

Cream and Amy were sitting on the table, having a conversation while drinking tea.

"So how's your day, Amy?"

"It's going great!"

"Are you sure? Are you still sad about Mr. Sonic not being here?" Cream said

"Oh, I got over that already. You don't have to be worry anymore." Amy said

"Great to hear that."

"Yea, anyway, thanks for inviting me to your home for tea."

"No problem."

Amy takes a sip of her tea.

"Wow! That tea taste really good!"

"You really like it?"

"Of course!" Amy sipping more of her tea

"Do you want more, Amy?"

Amy look's and see's Cream's mother. Vanilla The Rabbit.

"Definitely!"

Vanilla takes Amy's cup to refill it with more tea.

"So what are you going to later?" Cream asked Amy

"I don't know, I'll probably go check out Tails workshop to see if he has found a way to get Soni- I-I mean, to see the new crazy gadgets he's been working on."

"Yea, he's one smart fox." Cream commented

"Yea. And what about you? Got any plans for today?"

"No, not really."

Vanilla comes back and place the cup of tea on the table.

"Enjoy your tea."

"Thank you!"

Amy grabs her cup and starts sipping.

"Hey mother, is it ok if I could go with Amy to Tails workshop?" Cream said

"Of course you could sweetie! Just make sure not to touch anything that can hurt you." Her mother said

"Ok, thanks mother."

Amy finishes drinking her tea and put's the cup on the table.

"Now that I finish that delicious tea. How about we head over to Tails workshop?" Amy said

"Sounds good." Cream said

The two both got up from there seats and walk towards the door. Cream open's it and walk's out, including Amy.

"Be safe you two!" Cream's mother said

*Tails Workshop*

Tails was rebuilding the remote that broke the last time.

"Just need to make it better so it won't break easily like last time." Tails said

While working on the remote, Tails hears knocking on the door that made him jump a little.

"Um... come in."

The door opened as Vector, Charmy, and Espio entered inside Tails workshop.

"Hey guys! What are you three doing here?" Tails said

"Were here because we want you to fix something for us." Vector said

"What is it?"

"The computer... It won't turn on." Charmy holding the computer

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever we try use it. It won't turn on." Espio said

"Did you guys at least try charging it?" Tails said

"We did, but the charger didn't work as well." Vector said

"Let me see the computer." Tails said

Charmy fly's over to Tails and gives him the computer. Tails soon starts analyzing the computer to try to find the problem.

"Anything?" Charmy asked

"No- Oh wait! I found the problem."

"What is it?"

"The computer battery at the bottom is old and it doesn't work anymore. Don't worry, I'll change it."

Tails open's one of the cabins and grabs a new battery for the computer. He takes out the old and puts the new one in. After putting the new battery in, Tails turn's on the computer as it finally turned on.

"Problem solve."

"Thank you so much!" Charmy thanking Tails

"Anytime."

"Come on you two, let's go!"

"Wait, Tails, what are you building?" Vector said

"I'm just rebuilding a remote that will allow me to open up a portal to where Sonic is at right now." Tails said

"Wait! Your gonna bring him back!?" Charmy shocked

"Of course!"

"Can we stay!" Vector said

"Wait! What? Why?"

"We want to see Sonic return after 12 years!" Charmy said

"Well, If you guys want. I'll acspect that."

"-Awesome!"

"-Woohoo!"

"-Thank you."

After that, the three stayed while Tails continued working on the remote.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll get you back home. Weather if it kills me." Tails thought

*At Eggman's*

Eggman was look at the giant robot that was almost completely finish.

"Good job everyone, we just need the head and that's it. Including the chemicals." Eggman said

"Dr Eggman, there's gonna be problem about the chemicals."

"What do you mean?"

"Since both you and Sonic have the same strength from the chemicals. Would it be impossible to defeat each other?"

"Hmmmm, great point. I put the same amount as I did with Sonic." Eggman said

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make the chemicals more powerful then Sonic. So powerful, that NO ONE would be able to defeat meNot even the gods would be able to defeat me!"

"Great idea."

"Now go finish that robot! I have some work to do." Eggman said

"On it!"

*Back At Tails Workshop*

Tails, Vector, Charmy, and Espio were all doing there own things inside the workshop. Vector was using the computer, Espio was just sleeping with his head down the table, Charmy was looking around the workshop seeing all types of crazy gadgets around the workshop, and Tails was still working on the remote.

"There are some cool stuff." Charmy looking around

Minutes later, there was knocking on the door.

"The doors open!" Tails shouted

The door opened as Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Cream all entered the workshop.

"Whoa Knuckles, I never thought you will bring the others." Tails said

"Hey, don't looked at me. I never told them if they wanted to come." Knuckles said

"Well, you kinda did to me." Rogue said

"You forced me!"

"We just wanted to come visit, that's all." Cream said

"Why is there so many people here?!" Amy said

"We are all here because we will finally bring Sonic back home after 12 years." Vector said

"W-What! Is that true Tails?"

"*Sigh* Yes."

Amy start's jumping outta joy after hearing that Tails is bringing back Sonic.

"My Sonic will finally be home safe soon!" Amy all happy

"Anyway, Knuckles, did you bring the emerald?"

"I sure did."

Knuckles give's the emerald to Tails. Tails grab's it put's on the table.

"First, let me finish rebuilding the remote. Then we can put the power inside the remote." Tails said

*A Few Hours Later*

After 4 hours of rebuilding the remote, Tails has finally finish rebuilding the remote.

"Alright, I'm finally done. Now we can put the energy of the emerald inside the remote." Tails said

Tails grabs both the emerald and remote and puts close to each other. Then, the emerald started glowing as the remote was consuming the energy from the emerald.

"Whoa!" Charmy suprise

Minutes Later, the emerald stopped glowing as the remote finally had enough energy. Everyone started cheering.

"We can finally bring him back!" Amy said

"Were coming, Sonic!" Charmy said

"Alright! Now were talking!" A voice said

Everyone stopped and turned around to see both Silver and Blaze in the workshop.

"Silver and Blaze? W-What are you two doing here and how did appeared?" Tails said

"First, we heard that you guys were bringing back Sonic after a long 12 years. And second, we just teleported here from the future." Silver said

"Makes sense." Knuckles said

"Anyway, is it ok if we could stay." Blaze said

"Sure, but I'm not gonna use it right now. I'm gonna give the remote 24 hours so it can be ready when on use. Last time, the remote broke down after I build it." Tails said

"Good idea" Amy said

"Remember, tommorow here. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Then, Tails stomach started growling.

"Sounds like your hungry. Don't worry, let's go get some bugers." Knuckles said

"Sounds great." Tails said

"Come on guys! Let's go eat!" Silver said

Soon, all of them left workshop to go eat burgers.

"I wonder what Sonic is doing right now." Tails said

"Only he knows. Probably just enjoying his world like he always does." Knuckles said

"Don't worry Sonic, will finally bring back tommorow." Tails thought

*At Planet Earth, The City*

Sonic was battling a giant Skull Reaper. It resembled a skeletal centipede with an elongated skull for a head and red shining eyes. The majority of the creature's bones, including its arms, legs, and rib cage functioned like scythes. Sonic summons the Lambent Light sword and start's running towards the Skull Reaper. Sonic then jumps does five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. Sonic then draws the sword back and performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right, perpendicular to the prior five. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, Sonic tilts his body and uses his entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. After the skill, the Skull Reaper was badly injured and couldn't attack back anymore.

"Time to finish this!" Sonic said

The Lambant Light disappeard from his hand and two other swords appeared from both of his hands. The Elucidator and The Dark Repulser.

"Starburst Stream!"

Sonic unleashes a devastating 16-hit Sword Skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to break the Skull Reaper's skull head into small pieces. After his fast skill, the Skull Reaper's body falls down at the ground motionless. Sonic then lands back down as the two swords disappeared from his hand.

"Woo! Man, those were some good moves you did there, Sonic." Sonic said

Sonic start's walking away from the body of the Skull Reaper's as police cars started arriving.

"You did well, Sonic. Now time to reward you with a nice nap." Sonic said

Sonic Transforms into a blazing streak of neon light and start's running back home.

*At Tails Workshop, Night Time*

Tails was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking about how Sonic will react when he return's back home after a long 12 years.

"Is he gonna remember us? Is he gonna remember anything from this world? Or worst, is he... dead?" Tails thought

Tails quickly stood up having terrifying thoughts on Sonic. He looked at the clock and it said 12:00 AM.

"Calm down, Tails. All of your thoughts will be answered in several hours. For now, let's get some rest. We have a big day coming." Tails said

Tails grabs the cup of water next to him and drinks it. After drinking water, he puts the cup on the counter and goes back to sleep.

*Hours Later, Morning*

Tails was brushing his teeth and fixing his hair after he woke up from his sleep. After he did his morning routine, he sit's down a chair looking at the remote.

"Today's the big day." Tails said

Tails point's the remote at the wall and was about to press the button to open a portal until a knock on the door stopped him from doing it.

"Come in!" Tails said

The door opened as everyone from yesterday entered the workshop.

"Wow! I never thought all of you will come at the same time." Tails said

"Yea, it's pretty shocking, isn't it?" Knuckles said

"Are we finally gonna bring back Mr. Sonic back home?" Cream said

"We sure are! Come on guys let's head out." Tails said

*Outside The WorkShop*

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and the rest were outside the workshop as they were ready to save Sonic.

"Are you guys ready?" Tails said

"Yes!" Everyone shouted

"Alright then."

Tails point's the remote foward's and presses the button. After pressing the button, a portal opened up right in front of them. All of them started cheering as the portal was open.

"Come on guys! Let's go bring back Sonic!"

"Yes!"

Soon, all of them entered the portal one by one. After everyone entered the portal, the portal closes by itself.

*At Planet Earth*

A portal opened up as Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Espio, and Charmy all exited the portal and looked around the world that they were at. The portal soon closes behind them.

"Wow, this place look's awesome!" Charmy said

"This place look's even better then our world." Amy said

"This place look's beautiful!" Cream said

"It's not bad." Knuckles said

"More buildings mean better computers." Vector said

"A great place for relaxation." Espio said

"What a strange place." Blaze said

"Forget the future, this will be my new home!" Silver said

"Alrght guys clam down, we just came here to find Sonic and that's it." Tails said

"Monsters!"

Tails looks to see civilaions running away from them as they were screaming and panicing.

"W-What's happening? Why are they running away?" Amy said

"I don't know why there scared of us, but not Sonic." Tails said

"Everyone stay close to each other." Knuckles command

"Freeze!"

"We have a problem, guys." Vector said

Everyone looked to see police and military cars surrouding them.

"Amy, I'm scared!" Cream scared

"Don't worry, Cream. I'm here too protect you." Amy said

Then, police officers and people from the military came out of there vehicles and pointed there weapons at Tails and his friends.

"One footstep and will shoot." A police officer said

"What are we going to do?" Silver said

"I'll take care of this." Knuckles cracking his knuckles

"Wait, Knuckles!"

Knuckles started charging at one of the police officers but soon get's shot by a tranquilizer on his arm.

"Ow! That hurt. W-What's happening? Where am I?"

Knuckles fall's down at the ground unconscious.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted

"Anyone else?" A police officer said

"Now what?" Amy said

Then, without warning, Vector and Espio both get shot by a tranquilizer.

"I-I have finally been defeated." Espio said

"Ha-Has anyone seen the computer room?" Vector said

The two then fell down at the ground unconscious. After the two got shot, both Silver and Blaze get shot as well as they fell down at the ground.

"Guys?"

Amy soon get's shot by a tranquilizer and fall's down at the ground.

"Amy!"

Moments later, Cream get's shot as well as she also fell down at the ground.

"Cream!"

Then seconds later, Tails then shot as he fell down at the ground. Everyone was shot by a tranquilizer and were out unconscious.

"Creatures taken down! I repeat, creatures taken down!"

"Go take them to the location." One of the officers said

"Roger."

*At Sonic's House*

Sonic was watching tv and changing the channels as he was trying to find a good show.

"*Sigh* There's nothing to watch on tv right now. I might as well change it to the news." Sonic said

Sonic changes the tv to the news.

"Let's see what's happening right now." Sonic said

"Breaking News! Police have shot down several unknown creatures from an unknown species." The female news reporter said

"Look's like the police finally did sometimg on there own." Sonic said

"This is live footage where the police shot down the unknown creatures."

Sonic look's and see's the unknown creatures laying in the ground. But something felt wrong.

"Those 'creatures' look very familiar. But I can't put my finger on it."

The camera then zoom's in to get a better look of the bodies. When the camera zoomed in to the bodies, Sonic eyes widen to find out that his friends back home were shot by the police.

"No!"

Sonic then saw the police put the bodies inside vehicles as they were taking the bodies to an unknown location. Sonic saw everything and make's a fist as he was piss on what he saw on the news.

"No one... no one... NO ONE, will hurt my friends. The ones who do hurt my friends... shall suffer the consequences."


End file.
